Gambling
by Asrial
Summary: Odin veut éliminer définitivement Loki. Frigga est persuadée que Loki a encore du bon en lui. Thor SAIT que Loki à du bon en lui. Frigga parie la vie de son cadet et sa place de reine sur la capacité de son cadet à aimer encore malgré tout. Pari tenu. Thor / Loki et peut-être de l'ironfrost
1. Chapter 1

Gambling

"- Loki n'est PAS perdu pour nous ! "

"- Loki est NE monstre. Loki a GRANDIT monstre. Loki EST un monstre que nous avons caché sous la peau d'un asgardien pendant des siècles jusqu'à ce qu'il montre de quoi il est capable !"

Frigga jeta un regard assassin à son époux.

"- Loki n'est PAS un monstre !"

"- Loki est un Jotun !"

"- Et le rapport ?

Odin soupira.

"- Nous l'avons élevé au mieux et il a quand même mal tourné ! Il a ça dans le sang !"

"- Le fait que vous l'ayez traité comme une sous-merde n'y est pour rien bien sur."

"- FRIGGA !"

Le roi était choqué par les paroles de son épouse.

"- Loki est juste un petit garçon sensible et blessé ! C'est tout ! Il a juste besoin d'une fessée et d'un gros câlin !"

"- Loki achèverait un bébé à main nue s'il en avait un dans les pattes en train de s'étouffer !"

"- ODIN !"

Le roi et la reine continuèrent à se crier dessus un long moment avant de se taire, face à face, hors d'haleine et le cheveu en l'air.

"- Très bien. Vous croyez vraiment que Loki est sauvable ? Je vous laisse un mois. Prouvez moi qu'il y a encore du bon en lui et je réviserai mon jugement sur son exécution." Siffla Odin

"- Six mois ! Et je vous prouve qu'il sait toujours aimer et qu'il serait prêt à risquer sa vie pour ceux qu'il aime." Contra Frigga. "Et plus jamais vous ne tenterez quoi que ce soit contre lui."

"- Il n'est plus et ne sera plus jamais Prince d'Asgard."

"- Il est Roi de Jotunheim, c'est déjà pas mal." Renifla Frigga qui discutait en toute discrétion avec le prince Byleist avec l'aide d'Heimdall depuis plusieurs semaines.

"- Nous verrons."

"- Vous avis sur la royauté Jotun n'est pas demandé."

"- Le vôtre non plus."

"- Raté Odin ! Je suis la mère de Loki. La société Jotun est matriarcale. J'ai ma place au Conseil Jotun comme mère adoptive de Loki. Ca vous en bouche un coin, vieux fou, hein ?" Renifla la reine avec un sourire plein de dents et ouvertement prédateur qui inquiéta un instant le roi.

Si Thor avait toujours été le fils de son père, Loki avait toujours été davantage celui de sa mère.

Odin oubliait un peu trop souvent que c'était sur les genoux de Frigga que Loki avait découvert la magie ou comment utiliser l'art d'utiliser sa langue.

Le regard noir, Le roi se détourna.

"- Je me lave les mains de Loki ! Prouvez moi qu'il sais encore aimer et je vous promet que je ne lui ferait rien."

"- Marché conclu !"

Les époux se crachèrent dans la main pour sceller leur marché.

Puis Frigga quitta le palais pour le Bifrost.

En toute discrétion, elle se fit envoyer à Midgar.


	2. Chapter 2

Gambling

Chapitre 2

Loki cognait comme un sourd sur son frère, un sourire absolument sadique aux lèvres.

C'était toujours son moment préféré de la semaine.

Tous les jeudis, il causait quelque petite destruction mineur sans grande envergure, juste histoire de faire venir les Avengers.

Il envoyait ses clones contre les autres et se réservait Thor.

Le prince blond le suppliait à chaque fois de cesser ses projets délirants de conquête de Midgar et de revenir à Asgard avec lui.  
cela désolait Loki sans fin.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de vouloir prendre le contrôle du royaume.

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment voulu à la base de toute façon.  
Quand il avait mené les chitauris à l'attaque, c'était plus par colère et aveuglement qu'autre chose. Il voulait se venger.

De tout et de tout le monde, sans réfléchir.

Et il voulait se prouver qu'il était capable de quelque chose, lui qui n'était que le perpétuel second, l'incapable de la famille royale…le monstre… la putain… le fourbe… le menteur…

Il n'était à ce moment qu'un sale gosse qui faisait une crise de rage.

L'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis.

Sa colère s'était apaisé, sa rage aussi. Il ne restait plus que la tristesse et les regrets.

C'était donc pour ça qu'il venait se battre contre son frère tous les jeudis.  
c'était un rendez vous entre eux, le dernier qu'il leur restait.

Certains se rencontraient au restau, d'autres à la piscine… eux c'était sur le champ de bataille.

Le téléphone de Loki sonna.

Il prit quelques mètres de large pour le sortir et regarder l'écran.

"- Une minute." Demanda-t-il à Thor en levant un doigt.

Perturbé dans leur danse hebdomadaire, Thor se figea.

"- Heu… je t'en prie."

"- Merci… Allo ?… Oui ? D'accord…. C'est noté. J'arrive d'ici…. 15 mn ? Ca ira ? D'accord… A tout de suite."

Loki raccrocha puis s'excusa auprès de son frère.

"- Désolé Thor, il va falloir en rester là pour aujourd'hui. J'ai une urgence."

Avant que le blond ai pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, le dieu du chaos et de la destruction c'était téléporté ailleurs, entraînant avec lui ses clones et les araignées géantes qui avaient commencées à emmailloter central park dans leurs toiles.

Stark vint se poser près de Thor.

"- Il nous fait quoi la drama queen ?"

"- Je ne sais Ami Stark. Il a reçut un coup de téléphone puis est partit."

"- Un coup de fil ? Sérieux ? JARVIS, retrouve l'appel, trace le et vois si tu peux en récupérer une copie."

"- Bien monsieur."

Puis Tony attrapa un bout de soie d'araignée géante.

"- Et fait envoyer une équipe de nettoyage pour me récupérer toute cette soie. Je suis sur qu'on peut en faire quelque chose."

#############################

Thor était à la fois perplexe et inquiet.

Les combats contre son frère étaient réglés comme du papier à musique.

Le SHIELD les appelaient le jeudi après le déjeuner pour tenter d'attraper Loki qui avait commis une nouvelle catastrophe quelconque et totalement sans danger, ils se tapaient dessus, puis Loki partait ailleurs.

Thor n'aimait pas ça.

Il n'aimait pas voir Loki partir ainsi sans savoir où il allait.

Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir où logeait son frère, s'il était bien installé, s'il avait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui…

Thor avait toujours été extrêmement protecteur avec son frère. Autant qu'il avait été odieux et méprisant avec lui sans même le vouloir.

Le prince n'avait aucun problème à se taper dessus avec son Loki. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il le reconnaissait ainsi même si les autres n'arrivaient pas à admettre que Loki ne soit plus une menace.

Lui le connaissait pourtant.

Il était même l'individu à le connaître le mieux dans tout l'univers.

Si Loki avait vraiment voulu être destructeur, il ne serait pas amusé à entortiller la maison blanche dans des kilomètres de papier toilette. Il l'aurait fait exploser.

Loki n'était pas le dieu de la destruction pour rien.

Si le Jotun voulait détruire quelque chose, il le faisait. Il ne se limitait pas à des blagues de collégien.

Thor avait…peur pour son frère.

Tant que leurs combats se limitaient à l'un contre l'autre, tout allait bien. Si par malheur un des autres Avengers s'en mêlait par contre, Thor ne garantissait pas sa survie.

Loki était extrêmement jaloux de "leur" temps à eux.

"- Avengers !"

Thor grogna.

Quoi encore ?

"- Doom à attaqué la bibliothèque du congrès." Les informa Coulson.

S'il avait survécut, sa santé avait quand même prit un coup. Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais retourner sur le terrain. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui agaçait le plus l'agent. Après tout, jouer la super nanny pour les Avengers était assez prenant pour que le terrain ne lui manque pas.  
Non, ce lui l'agaçait le plus, c'était que ses collègues du SHIELD le traitent comme s'il était fragile.

Il était peut-être cabossé et ne pouvait plus montrer trois étages à pied sans souffler comme un bœuf, mais il n'était pas FRAGILE ! Il pouvait encore défoncer la tronche de n'importe quel agent avec un kilo de farine merci beaucoup !

Heureusement que ses Avengers étaient là finalement. Avec eux, Coulson ne se sentait jamais faible…Bien qu'ils le maternent à n'en plus pouvoir.

Si ça lui faisait lever les yeux au ciel, il acceptait leurs gestes comme les preuves d'affection qu'ils étaient.  
Surtout quand c'était Steve qui le maternait.

Et puis… l'agent devait admettre qu'il appréciait d'avoir, à la requête de ses Avengers (et presque enlevé par Stark, il fallait l'avouer. Stark avait débarqué un soit avec un camion de déménageur dans son ancien appartement sans même lui demander son avis) emménagé avec eux dans la tour. Phil y avait son demi étage rien qu'a lui. Comme par un fait exprès, l'autre moitié était occupée par Steve.

Thor rejoint ses camarades dans le salon commun de la tour, juste en dessous du penthouse de Tony.

"- Que se passe-t-il, Fils de Coul ?"

"- Doom." Répéta l'agent une fois que tous furent rassemblés.

"- Pour changer." Soupira Steve. "Ne se lasse-t-il donc jamais ?"

"- Au moins Loki est créatif." Approuva Stark. "Il fait jamais deux fois la même blague."

Thor réalisa avec un rien de soulagement que les autres commençaient eux aussi a considérer les attaques de son frère plus comme du jeu que comme quelque chose de dangereux.

Ils montèrent dans un quinjet pour partir pour l'intervention.

####################################

Frigga avait attendu le bon moment après avoir réfléchit presque deux semaines à son angle d'attaque.  
Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour voir que ses fils ne faisaient que jouer.

S'ils ne savaient plus comment communiquer, ils jouaient quand même. Avec force plaies et bosses mais au moins avaient-ils encore une relation, aussi tordue pouvait-elle être.

Et affectueuse, elle n'en doutait pas. Loki ne cherchait pas à blesser son frère.  
A lui rabattre son caquet, elle lui botter le cul, mais pas à le blesser.  
Ce n'était vraiment que des jeux d'enfants.

Comment Odin pouvait-il ne pas voir l'affection qu'il y avait quand même entre eux ? C'était au delà de toute compréhension.

Les jeux même de ses enfants, bien que brutaux, étaient la marque évidente de leur tendresse.

C'était juste EVIDENT ! Ecrit en lettres de feu au-dessus d'eux dès qu'ils se voyaient !

Et pourtant, Odin continuait à croire Loki incapable d'aimer.

Vieux fou !

Elle étrécit soudain les yeux.

Son fils se battait bien quand meme. Même si les golems de métal créé par l'humain a masque de fer étaient puissant et vicieux… Qu'est ce qu'il était fort son bébé !

Elle eut un sourire avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le combat qui se poursuivait entre les Avengers et les doombot.

Elle devait attendre le bon moment. Surtout le bon moment.  
Elle n'avait pas choisit Doom pour rien après tout. De tous les ennemis des Avengers, il était le seul qui pouvait lui être utile.

Ha…. Là ? maintenant… encore un instant….

Oui.. voilà… juste là..  
MAINTENANT !

Elle lança le sort sur lequel elle travaillait depuis son pari avec son époux.

La reine resta sur place le temps de s'assurer que le résultat était celui attendu puis elle appela Heimdall pour rentrer à la maison.

A présent, tout était entre les mains de Loki.

Au sens propre du terme

#####################################

Thor se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Depuis le combat contre Doom, le prince se sentait nauséeux.

Le sort que lui avait lancé le tyran ne lui avait pas causé de dommages à priori.

Il avait un peu eut mal sur le moment (Ok, la douleur avait faillit le mettre à terre mais elle n'avait durée qu'une seconde) mais rien de plus.

A part la nausée et la migraine, il ne se sentait pas différent.

Ses amis avaient parus inquiets lorsqu'il avait refusé de dîner pour aller se coucher.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il fallait le reconnaître, mais Thor se sentait trop chiffonné pour manger.

Avec un grognement, il se débarrassa péniblement de ses vêtements puis se glissa sous ses fourrures.

Il avait chaud.  
Et froid en même temps.

Une sourde douleur se mit à ramper dans ses muscles jusque dans ses os.

Un petit gémissement lui fut arraché de la gorge lorsqu'il roula sur le dos.

Il chercha à quitter son lit pour demander de l'aide mais ne parvint qu'à émettre un feulement rauque avant de rouler sur le sol.

Avant de perdre conscience, il eut quand même le temps de voir ses amis se précipiter vers lui après avoir ouvert la porte à la volée.

Puis la douleur l'engloutit tout à fait.

#####################################

Les Avengers avaient été bien silencieux depuis presque une semaine.  
Par deux fois et deux vilains, ils n'étaient même pas venus, préférant envoyer le SWAT, l'armée ou une équipe du SHIELD.

Le dieu se demandait ce qui se passait. Ils avaient envie de prendre des vacances ou quoi ?

Comme il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui change ses habitudes, Loki avait décidé qu'il bouderait un peu avec une bêtise plus puérile que toutes les autres jusque là.

Aussi, cette semaine, Loki avait déguisé toutes les statues du musée en clown.  
Ce n'était pas sa meilleure performance, loin de là, mais le prince était inquiet.  
Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère… les Avengers… Oui bon, flûte ! Son frère ! La ! Même s'il le refusait Thor était son frère. Il avait essayé de lutter de toutes ces forces mais n'y parvenait plus.

Comment aurait-il pu repousser plus longtemps quatre mille ans de relation fraternelle ? S'il pouvait chasser son père de son cœur avec rage, ce n'était pas le cas de sa mère et de son frère.

Il avait essayé mais sa mère était trop importante pour lui.

Quand à son frère, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus supporter de continuer sans lui.  
A sa grande honte, il l'aimait trop.  
Sentiments…..

Et s'ils ne se voyaient pas physiquement plus d'une fois par semaine chacune de ses petites bêtises, Loki suivait toujours avec attention les opérations des Avengers à la télé.

Il n'était pas inquiet pour son crétin de frère. Du tout. Jamais…

Tout le temps.

Ok.

Bref.

Le quinjet des Avengers se posa enfin sur la place devant le musée.

Loki marqua la page de son livre, décroisa les jambes (Thor l'avait suffisamment grondé de se vautrer les jambes grandes écartées dès qu'il posait ses fesses quelque part pour qu'il y fasse attention quand il était en public) , puis se leva de la marche sur laquelle il était assis en attendant ses ennemis.

"- Vous êtes en retard."

"- Loki, rends toi bien gentiment "

"- Il est 14h20. ca fait 20mn que je vous attends."

"- Tu es cerné !" Insistait Steve.

"- ….. Où est Thor ?"

Cela fit froncer les sourcils au Capitaine;

"- Tu devrais le savoir non ?"

CA ça inquiéta le prince;

"- Comment ça je devrais le savoir ? Je n'ai pas vu Thor depuis notre dernier petit rendez vous hebdomadaire."

Tony se posa non loin du soldat.

"- Tu veux rire ? On sait que c'est de la magie qui l'a amoché !"

"- Amoché ? De la magie ? OU EST THOR ?!" exigea le prince.

Le milliardaire remonta le masque de son armure.

"- Tu plaisantes ?"

"- LOKIIIIIII !"

"- THOR REVIENS ICI !" Cria Coulson sans parvenir à retenir le prince blond qui dévala hors du quinjet de toute la vitesse de ses jambes.

Stupéfait, Loki attrapa son frère dans ses bras au vol.

"- Thor ?"

Le gosse d'environ six ans dédia un sourire immense auquel il manquait une dent de devant à son petit frère.

"- T'es grand petit frère !"

Thor se bouina dans les bras du sorcier stupéfait. Machinalement, Loki l'avait soulevé de terre et le portait tranquillement, un bras passé sous les fesses de son aîné et sa main libre derrière sa tête pour sécuriser sa prise.


	3. Chapter 3

Gambling

Chapitre 3

###############################################

**comme vous m'envoyez très souvent des MP avec les même questions, voici une compilation des réponses sur mon interpretation des personnages d'Avengers.  
N'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos commentaires ^^ j'adore une bonne discussion civilisée**

chatmizen index . php / avengers / one-shot / 739-mais-pourquoi-que-tu-les-ecrit-comme-ca

Comme toujours, retirez les espaces pour acceder au lien ^^

###############################################

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!" Siffla Loki en serrant son frère contre lui avec possessivité.

"- Gronde pas mes copains, Loki ! Ils sont gentils tu sais !" Plaida Thor avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue de son cadet pour l'apaiser

Le regard coléreux du jotun s'adoucit immédiatement. Comment pouvait-il résister à ce bébé ? Il avait déjà du mal à résister à l'adulte alors….

"- Je ne les gronde pas, grand frère. Je veux juste des explications." Ronronna presque Loki en caressant le dos de Thor qui soupira de contentement sous la caresse, un sourire rêveur apparaissant rapidement sur ses lèvres.

Tony les regarda faire un moment.

"-…. Loki, tu peux nettoyer tes bêtises du jour ? Et on se retrouve chez moi ?"

Loki hocha sèchement la tête.

Les statues retrouvèrent leur intégrité puis Loki disparu, Thor toujours étroitement serré contre lui.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur Laufeyson et Monsieur Odinson viennent d'apparaître dans votre penthouse, monsieur." Prévint l'IA, toujours serviable.

Les Avengers embarquèrent à nouveau pendant que Coulson s'excusait de ne pas avoir réussit à tenir Thor.

Personne ne lui en voulu.

Comment tenir un Thor en laisse lorsque Loki était dans le coin ? C'était comme empêcher la lune de causer des marées, c'était impossible. Tout simplement.

############################

"- Et y a eu une grande lumière et ça m'a fait mal mais j'ai pas pleuré ! Parce que un prince ça pleure pas ! Mais les poptarts c'est super bon et j'ai même réussit à vaincre Tony à l'entraînement ! T'as vu comment je suis trop fort ? et…."

Un sourire aux lèvres, Loki finit par poser un index sur celles de son frère.

Il ne l'avait pas lâché.  
L'enfant avait fini par poser sa joue contre son épaule.

Surexcité malgré ses yeux qui se fermaient tout seul, Thor n'en pouvait plus de raconter ses aventures de la semaine à son frère.

"- Et puis tu m'as manqué." Murmura le bambin en refermant ses bras plus étroitement autour du cou de Loki.

Le jotun eut un sourire triste.

"- Tu m'as manqué aussi, petit imbécile."

Le gosse eut un sourire immense avant de bailler.

"- Tu pars pas hein ? Même si je dors ?"

Loki déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère.

"- Non Thor. Je reste là."

Content, Thor s'endormit dans ses bras sans plus de réflexion.

A la porte fenêtre, la bouche ouverte, les Avengers observaient Loki prendre soin de son frère.

Ils finirent par entrer sur la pointe des pieds.

"- Tu l'as ensorcelé pour le faire dormir ou quoi ?" Souffla Tony, fasciné.

Depuis une semaine, ils tentaient sans succès de faire dormir le jeune dieu blond plus qu'une heure toutes les 24h.

Thor était une boule d'énergie impossible à tenir en laisse.

"- bien sûr que non, Stark. La magie et les enfants ne vont pas bien ensemble. L'organisme d'un petit est trop fragile pour supporter la magie à moins qu'il ne soit un magicien en devenir lui-même ou qu'il s'agisse de magie de guérison.

Loki avait posé sa joue sur les cheveux soyeux de son frère et le berçait contre lui sans même s'en rendre compte, les yeux clos.

"- Alors comment tu as fait ? Avec nous il est absolument impossible !"

"- Je n'en sais rien, Stark. Thor a toujours dormit comme une masse avec moi quand nous étions enfant. Mais il est vrai qu'il était absolument insupportable quand nous étions séparés…. A présent, qu'est-ce qu'il lui ai arrivé ?"

Steve haussa les épaules.

"- Puisque tu n'es visiblement par responsable, On suppose qu'un sort de Doom s'est mal passé. Thor est devenu tout petit juste après un combat contre lui."

Le regard emplit de douceur du dieu du Chaos se fit soudain plus dur que du vibranium renforcé.

"- Doom… cet… individu…."

L'étreinte de Loki sur son frère s'était faite plus forte; et plus protectrice.

Les Avengers durent censurer un mouvement de recul.

Dans les bras de son frère, Thor gémit doucement. En bon guerrier, même en couche, il sentait le besoin de meurtre de Loki.

Immédiatement, le jotun se calma. Il recommença à bercer Thor contre lui jusqu'à ce que le bout de chou se soit à nouveau détendu contre lui.

"- Shhhh… ce n'est rien Thor… Dors mon frère… Ce n'est rien…." Répétait très bas le jeune prince en déposant de temps en temps un baiser sur le front de son aîné.

A chaque fois, Thor poussait un soupir de plaisir heureux.

"- Tu sens le petit garçon négligé." Finit par remarquer Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Va réussir à le coincer dans la baignoire assez longtemps pour lui faire prendre un bain toi !" grommela Stark. "On a plus de chance d'arriver à le choper en lui balançant des seaux d'eau à la figure."

Cela fit rire doucement Loki.

"- Mère faisait ça aussi des fois."

Le jotun cajola encore un peu son frère dans ses bras.

"- Où est la salle de bain, Stark ?"

"- Heu…"

"- Autant profiter de sa sieste. Il ne va pas se réveiller avant un moment."

Perplexe, Tony guida le dieu jusqu'à la chambre de Thor.

Loki fronça les sourcils. C'était sans erreur la chambre de son frère mais absolument pas Thor-proofée dans le cas d'un Thor de six ans.

Il agita négligemment la main.

Tout ce qui pouvait être dangereux pour une terreur de six ans se retrouva collé au plafond tandis que des fourrures, des coussins et de nouveaux draps et rideaux remplaçaient ceux fournis par Star.

"- Bien mieux."

Loki avait juste recréé leur chambre d'enfant, celle-là même qu'ils avaient partagés jusqu'à ce qu'Odin les force à prendre chacun une chambre lorsqu'ils avaient eut 1800 ans. Même adolescents puis tous jeunes hommes, ils n'avaient eu aucun problème à partager le même lit et la même chambre. Ce n'était que Lorsque Odin les avait séparés de force qu'ils avaient commencés à se séparer de fait.

Loki incanta rapidement sur la penderie. Les vêtements XXL furent remplacé par leurs équivalent en taille enfant.

Toujours les Avengers sur les talons, Loki posa doucement son frère sur son lit.  
Dès qu'il l'eut lâché, Thor ouvrit les yeux.

"- Loki… me laisse pas." Plaida le bambin, les yeux rouges de fatigue

Loki se pencha sur lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

"- Non mon frère. Ne t'en fait pas."

Il cherchait peut-être à amocher son aîné tous les trois matins, mais c'était affectueux. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de cabosser Thor. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit. C'était un droit entre eux qu'ils avaient l'un sur l'autre. Comme Thor le protégerait de toute réelle blessure, il n'abandonnerait pas son aîné dans une situation de besoin.

Rasséréné, Thor bailla mais ne se rendormit pas.

"- Pour l'instant, c'est l'heure du bain. Tu es sale comme un nain"

Thor protesta vigoureusement.

"- Nan ! Je veux pas ! J'aime pas prendre un bain !"

Le bambin voulu sauter du lit pour aller se cacher mais Loki l'attrapa au vol. Amusé, il le coinça sous son bras pour le porter à la salle de bain.

"- JE VEUX PAS ! JE VEUX PAS ! JE VEUX PAS !" Hurlait Thor comme si son frère allait l'éventrer avec un couteau à beurre.

Loki le déshabilla par magie puis le posa dans la baignoire.

"- Bonne chance Loki. Tu ne vas jamais arrivé à le garder dans l'eau." Railla Stark.

"- C'est que vous ne savez pas comment faire, Stark. Thor n'est qu'un enfant à présent. Il faut donner à un enfant ce dont il a besoin."

Thor resta immobile une seconde puis.

"- OUAIIIIII !"

Il s'écarta pour laisser de la place dans la baignoire. Loki fit disparaître son armure puis, nu, s'assit dans la baignoire à présent remplie d'une eau bien chaude.

Thor lui grimpa immédiatement sur les genoux pour avoir un calin.

Natasha se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Mais c'était qu'il était bien foutu ce con !

"- Je vous propose de vous joindre à nous ?"

Tout fou, Thor barbota pour s'accrocher au bord de la baignoire.

"- Allez ! venez ! Venez ! On va jouer !" Supplia le petit sans voir le sourire absolument amusé de son grand frère.

"- Heu… Rodolphe…ça te prends souvent de te balader à poil devant tout le monde ?"

"- Et bien quoi Stark ? Nous sommes aux bains. A Asgard, les bains sont mixes et communs. Si vous avez autant de mal à laver Thor, c'est parce que les bains privatifs sont réservés aux faibles et aux malades."

Le dieu agita encore la main. La salle entière changea de conformation, en même temps que la baignoire qui avait à présent la taille d'un large bassin.

"- OUAIIIIIIIII !"

Heureux comme un bébé otarie, Thor se mit à barboter en tous sens, revenant régulièrement sur les genoux de son frère pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, puis repartait jouer un peu plus loin avec les jouets en bois que Loki avait téléporté de leur chambre d'enfant jusque dans la baignoire.

Les Avengers s'entre regardèrent.

Que faire ?

Tony fut le premier à se foutre à poil avant de sauter dans l'eau.

Un a un, les autres les rejoignirent mais gardèrent leurs sous-vêtements.

Thor finit par quitter les genoux de Loki après lui avait fait une tresse pour ceux de Tony.

Curieux, il poka doucement la vitre de son Ark.

"- C'est quoi ?"

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi clairement, qu'il soit enfant ou adulte.

Tony hésita.

"- C'est la sorcellerie de Stark, Thor. Il ne faut pas y toucher. Tu pourrais lui faire du mal."

Thor pencha la tête sur le côté mais retira ses mains.

"- Hoooo, d'accord."

Le bambin n'insista pas. Pour être le frère d'un sorcier, il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas mettre ses mains là où il ne fallait pas.

"- …Ça fait mal ?"

"- Non." Sourit Tony."

"- …Pourquoi tu mens ?"

L'ingénieur tressaillit avant de relever les yeux sur Loki qui observait la scène avec un rien de tristesse.

"- Pourquoi tu dis que je mens, petit chiot ?"

"- Je sais toujours quand on me ment ! Même Loki je sais quand il me ment. Mais je lui dis pas parce que sinon, il me dira plus rien du tout. Il veut toujours cacher ce qu'il a là" chuchota le petit en posant une main sur le cœur du milliardaire

Loki rosit légèrement.

Il n'était pas au courant de ça lui !

Si son frère avait chuchoté, il était encore trop petit pour pouvoir réellement ne pas se faire entendre.

Tony eut un sourire en coin.

"- Ha oui ? Vraiment ?" La réponse était sur le même ton de confidence.

Thor se tourna pour voir ce que faisait son frère. Résolut, Loki avait détourné la tête et semblait prit de passion pour la mosaïque murale.

Rassuré, Thor hocha frénétiquement la tête.

"- Oui ! Meme que quand il dit qu'il m'aime pas c'est comme si il disait qu'il m'aime."

"- Et l'inverse est vrai ?"

Thor secoua la tête.

"- Ha non, quand Loki il dit qu'il m'aime, c'est vrai aussi !"

"- Alors il t'aime toujours ?"

Le sourire absolument lumineux du bambin donna envie a Loki de fuir au plus vite.

"- Ben oui ! C'est mon frère !"

Loki allait reprendre le gosse mais Steve lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Le jotun garda le silence.

Thor revint dans son giron.

"- Alors, tu me laves petit frère ?"

Loki attrapa le gel douche à la fraise qui trainait sur le bord de la baignoire transformée en piscine.

"- Bien sur mon frère."

Thor passa ses bras autour de son cou.

"- Je t'aime Loki."

Le jotun le serra contre lui.

"- Je te hais Thor."

Le gosse éclata d'un rire chaud.

###########################################

"- Majesté, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?"

"- Il est venu à mes oreilles que Loki avait préparé une nouvelle machination contre Thor pour le dresser contre Asgard. Allez sur Midgar, tuez Loki si possible, attrapez le sinon et ramenez moi Thor."

Fandral, Sif, Hogun et Volstagg échangèrent un regard un peu effaré.

Comme auraient-il des mortels sans aucune élégance : "Bordel de merde, quoi?"

Ils partirent pour le Bifrost après s'être inclinés.

Heimdall les attendait.

"- Faites attention." Les prévint-il. "Tout n'est pas forcément à la semblance de ce que vous allez trouver parmi les mortels. N'agissez pas sans réfléchir."

Il était rare que le gardien donne des conseils.  
Cela ne calma pas leur angoisse.

Ils avaient l'impression désagréable d'être des pions dans un jeu dont ils ne maitrisaient pas les règles.

#############################################


	4. Chapter 4

Gambling

Chapitre 4

_Piouuu je sais pas ce que j'avais dans les yeux quand j'ai tapé ce chapitre mais la quantité de faute de frappe est hallucinante _ et j'avais relu ! On va mettre ca sur le compte d'avoir tombé le nano en 4 j. Enfin, j'ai corrigé pas mal mais doit en rester. Merci à Luunacrazy de m'avoir fait remarquer le bordel_

###########################################

Thor pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en hurlant.

Les sanglots désespérés de l'enfant étaient absolument usant pour les nerfs.

Fury se mit à grincer des dents.

"- Mais faites le taire !"

Tony lui renvoya un regard presque haineux pendant que Steve avait pris le bébé dieu dans ses bras et le berçait pour tenter de le calmer.

"- C'est votre faute s'il pleure alors bouclez la !"

Le Directeur du SHIELD répondit par un regard tout aussi noir.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ? La bise à Loki peut-être ?"

D'entendre le nom de son frère fit pleurer encore plus fort le petit garçon.

Il voulait son frère.

Il voulait que Loki revienne le prendre dans ses bras.

Il ne voulait pas des câlins de ces mortels.

Il voulait juste son frère.

Et dehors, l'orage était si brutal que de l'eau commençait à lentement rentrer dans tous les métros pour les noyer petit à petit.

Steve finit par remonter Thor dans ses bras.

"- Loki, s'il te plait… Ton frère va revenir, j'en suis sûr. Mais s'il n'était pas partit, il aurait sans doute été blessé."

Thor jeta un regard assassin à Fury. Malgré son très jeune âge, le regard du dieu était effrayant. Sans doute même plus que celui de l'adulte.  
Le Thor adulte avait eu des millénaires pour calmer son caractère. Cet enfant restait un petit bouchon de quelques siècles qui ne savait rien de la pondération.

Il voulait maintenant, il ressentait maintenant, il haïssait maintenant.

Toutes ses émotions étaient intenses, vibrantes et absolues.

Un respect nouveau était né chez les Avengers pour maman-Thor.

La pauvre femme devait être totalement incroyable pour avoir élevé non seulement Thor mais également son cadet.

"- Je veux mon frère ! Et lui il est méchant !" Finit par assener Thor en pointant le doigt vers Fury qui dut retenir un mouvement de recul.

Steve caressa gentiment le dos de l'enfant.

"- Thor, s'il te plait. Je te promets que ton frère va revenir. Il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps."

Le jeune prince se mit à hurler plus fort.

Il ne voulait pas attendre. Il voulait son frère tout de suite !

Et il voulait que le méchant manant s'en aille !

"- Va le mettre dans sa chambre, Steve. Il se calmera plus facilement s'il est tout seul." Conseilla Natasha qui n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre hurler.

Steve hocha la tête.

Il porta Thor jusqu'à sa chambre où il le posa sur son lit.

Le gamin attrapa la lampe de chevet pour la jeter à la figure du capitaine qui l'évita facilement.

"- Thor… Arrête s'il te plait." Plaida le soldat alors que l'enfant hurlait de plus en plus fort.

Steve finit par laisser tomber.

"- Puisque tu le prends comme ça, tu resteras dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que tu te calmes." Décida le capitaine d'une voix froide.

Thor lui balança sa chaussure à la figure.

Steve referma la porte à clé derrière lui.

Il resta dans le couloir encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que les cris de rage de l'enfant se calment.

"- Il s'est un peu calmé ?"

Steve alla se laisser tomber dans l'un des canapés avant de se frotter vigoureusement le visage. Il en avait les tympans encore vibrants.

"- Pas vraiment. Il m'a même jeté des choses à la figure. Soyons réalistes. On n'a absolument pas ce qu'il faut pour le maitriser. Et vous avez vu le temps qu'il génère en plus ? On ne peut pas maitriser Thor."

Les autres Avengers approuvèrent l'un après l'autre. Malgré l'affection qu'ils avaient pour le dieu, il était totalement ingérable à cet âge-là.

"- Alors on fait quoi ? On appelle super Nanny ? Je ne parle pas de vous, Coulson."

L'agent eut un petit sourire en coin. Il aimait bien se surnom mine de rien. Surtout si ça signifiait surveiller Steve en prime.

"- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Soit nous renvoyons Thor à Asgard avec le risque qu'ils nous tombent dessus pour avoir amoché leur prince, soit nous le confions à Loki. Lui au moins arrive à le tenir en laisse. Enfin, quand on n'a pas un fou furieux qui tente de tuer le dit Loki sans même se poser de question." Finit par trancher Tony.

Un à un, tout le groupe approuva.

Et puis, du moment que quelqu'un tenait Thor ne laisse, ils voulaient bien n'importe quoi.

"- Et comment vous comptez rappeler Loki ? En passant une petite annonce ?" Aboya Fury.

"- Ho, je crois que ce sera bien plus simple. JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Tu penses pouvoir repérer Loki ?"

"- Monsieur Loki est dans la chambre de monsieur Thor." Informa calmement l'IA.

"- ET TU NE POUVAIS PAS PREVENIR ?" Hurla Fury qui commençait à péter les plombs.

"- Je n'ai pas estimé qu'un câlin entre frères puisse représenter un danger pour la sécurité nationale."

Tony eut un grand sourire.

"- Tu fais des progrès dans le sarcasme, J. C'est bien."

"- Merci monsieur. J'ai le meilleur des professeurs après tout."

Fury laissa tomber après un déluge d'injures diverses et variées

##################################################"

Loki s'était matérialisé dans la chambre dès que Steve avait refermé la porte.

Lorsque Fury avait commencé à lui tirer dessus pendant qu'il préparait le quatre heure de son frère, il avait fui sans réfléchir.

S'il avait eu Thor avec lui dans ses bras, il se serait téléporté dans son appartement à l'autre bout de la ville.

Comme il ne l'avait pas pu, il était revenu vers lui dès que possible.

Désolé, Loki voyait son frère pleurer roulé en boule sur son lit à s'en fendre le cœur.

Le jotun s'en voulait. Il avait promis à son frère de ne pas le quitter et le prince cadet respectait TOUJOURS ses promesses. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il en faisait si peu, ou si vagues…

Mais là, il avait promis strictement de ne pas laisser ton frère. Point.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"- Thor ?"

Le petit blond se figea.

"- Lo… Loki ?"

"- Oui mon frère…"

L'enfant se propulsa immédiatement dans ses bras. Loki le cajola longuement jusqu'à ce que les larmes soient sèches sur les joues du petit.

"- Je suis désolé d'avoir dû partir mon frère."

"- C'est pas ta faute." Souffla doucement le tout petit.

Loki lui caressa les cheveux. Ils étaient encore humides de leur bain commun, une bonne heure auparavant.

Le jotun n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa réaction. Si c'était Thor adulte qui s'était jeté dans ses bras ainsi, il l'aurait fini à coups de pieds avant de l'agonir d'injures. Là, il pouvait juste cajoler l'enfant serré contre lui comme un koala accroché à sa mère.

"- Lorsque Fury sera partit, nous retournerons voir les autres, d'accord ?" Proposa le jotun.

Il fallait que Thor s'habitue à vivre avec les mortels sans lui et leur obéisse. Il ne pouvait pas rester, il le savait.

"- Je veux pas revoir ce méchant ! Il est méchant !"

Loki ne put retenir un sourire. Il ne pourrait jamais reprocher à Thor son vocabulaire extensif.

"- Oui, c'est ce que font en général les méchants. Mais tu sais, il n'a fait que son devoir. C'est moi le méchant ici. Pas lui. J'ai fait plein de choses méchantes. "

"- Nan ! Je sais que tu peux pas être méchant !" Bouda l'enfant. "Tu fais des bêtises mais pas des méchancetés." Assura le petit.

Loki lui caressa tristement les cheveux.

"- J'ai tué plein de gens, Thor. Des gens qui n'avaient rien fait de mal et n'ont eu que le tort d'être là."

Le visage de Thor se fripa encore.

"- Je t'aime mon Loki." Murmura doucement le petit avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de son frère puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Loki le serra contre lui. C'était tellement plus facile de traiter avec Thor à cet âge-là… Thor était tellement facile à aimer ainsi… Il pardonnait si facilement…. Mais pardonnait-il moins adulte ? Aimait-il moins ?  
Thor ne cessait de lui répéter encore et encore qu'il l'aimait, qu'il le pardonnait…Pourquoi ne pouvait-il croire l'adulte alors qu'il aurait donné ses deux bras pour l'enfant ? Le jotun n'en savait rien.

Il déposa un baiser sur le crâne du petit et continua à le cajoler en silence jusqu'à ce que Thor s'endorme contre lui, épuisé par ses crises de larmes, ses cris et les émotions de la journée.  
Tout ça, c'était trop pour son petit cœur d'enfant.

################################

Les Avengers eurent le même soupir collectif de soulagement.

Au moins, Thor était-il calme à présent.

Sur l'écran, le petit s'était endormit en quelques instants dans les bras de son petit frère.

"- Il n'est pas sensé passer ton temps à essayer de le tuer ?" S'agaça Fury.

Même Steve jeta un regard agacé au Directeur.

"- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix" Finit par résumer Stark. "Il faut garder Loki ici. Y a que lui qui arrive à maitriser Thor."

"- QUOI ?"

"- Ha, couché Fury !"

Le Directeur lança un regard scandalisé à Steve. Depuis quand le doux capitaine parlait-il comme ça ?

"- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ?"

Tous durent en convenir. Et rien qu'à la façon dont Loki s'accrochait à Thor, soit ils acceptaient que Loki reste ici avec eux, soit Loki volerait probablement son frère alors…."

##############################

Le Bifrost avait matérialisé les quatre Asgardiens dans Central Park.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'une équipe du SHIELD soit dépêchée sur les lieux.

Heureusement pour eux, Sitwell était à la tête de l'équipe. Comme il avait déjà été présent lors de leur arrivée dans le nouveau Mexique, il les avait reconnus sans peine.

Les quatre Asgardiens avaient acceptés de le suivre.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'eux et puisqu'ils réclamaient Thor, il les avait emmené à la tour Stark.

"- …..Et qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire de Xena et de ses copains ?"

"- Monsieur Stark…"

"- J'ai déjà bien assez d'Asgardiens comme ça dans mes placards. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ?"

Sif avait naturellement prit la tête du petit groupe.

"- Nous sommes là à la demande d'Odin, roi d'Asgard et…"

"- Merci d'avoir précisé, j'aurais pour croire que c'était Odin, roi des planches à repasser."

Un peu déstabilisée, la guerrière mit une minute à retrouver le fil de ses pensées.

"- Heu… Notre roi s'inquiète pour son fils et nous a envoyé ici pour le protéger."

"- Genre on n'est pas capable de le garder à l'abri" Grommela encore le milliardaire avant de soupirer. "Bon, J', tu leur trouves des chambres mon grand ?"

"- Bien sur monsieur."

La voix désincarnée fit sortir leurs armes aux Asgardiens sans que cela ne défrise Tony plus que ça.

"- Va falloir vous y habituer. C'est JARVIS. Le… l'esprit de la maison." Plus simple que de tenter de leur expliquer par le menu ce qu'était une IA. "J de mon cœur, où est PointBreak ?"

"- Il dort encore monsieur. D'après ses constantes, il devrait dormir jusqu'à demain. Voulez-vous que je prévienne…"

"- Non J, c'est bon, laisse les tranquille." Coupa Tony.

"- Bien monsieur."

Puis Tony entraina les quatre zozos avec lui dans les étages inférieurs de la tour pour leur trouver un appart.

Il les y abandonna aux mains immatérielles de JARVIS après leur avoir fait commander à manger puis remonta dans le penthouse où, à sa grande surprise, il trouva un Thor réveillé mais ronchon installé sur la hanche de son frère qui lui préparait un en-cas.

############################################

"- Anthony Stark….. Pardonnez l'usage de votre cuisine, mais mon frère a exprimé le désir de se sustenter.

"- Laisse tomber les formalités, Rodolphe. Après tout, tant que minipouss aura pas retrouvé sa taille, t'es coincé là avec nous, alors. Autant que tu t'installes."

Loki resta figé un instant.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que venait de dire l'ingénieur

"- Plait-il ?"

"- Tu es le seul à pouvoir mater cette catastrophe naturelle. Et on va pas te laisser partir avec lui sous le bras. Donc nourrit le et ensuite va chercher tes affaires. Je crois pas que tu auras besoin d'une chambre si ton frère est tout le temps aussi glué à toi mais tu vas avoir besoin de tes fringues au moins."

Loki resta silencieux un moment.

Sous le ton sarcastique et bourru, il y avait une bizarre gentillesse et une étrange générosité qui stupéfia le jotun.

"- Vous êtes bien généreux avec un ennemi, Anthony Stark."

"- C'est toi qui veux rester un ennemi, Rodolphe. Nous, on n'a jamais rien demandé.

Loki remonta Thor sur sa hanche. Avec la fatigue, Thor avait tendance à couler contre lui, mou comme une vieille chique.

"- …. Merci….."

Le mot eut du mal à passer ses lèvres. Il n'était pas habitué à le dire et peinait davantage encore à le ressentir. Pourtant, celle fois, il le prononçait avec sincérité.

"- En échange, tu gardes minipouss loin de toute bêtise dangereuse."

"- Nous avons un accord, Anthony Stark."

"- Encore une chose Rodolphe…."

Le jotun haussa un sourcil.

"- Appelle-moi Tony….Et si je peux avoir une crêpe aussi ?" Finit par sourire le milliardaire.

Cela attira un reniflement amusé aux lèvres du sorcier.

"- Je crois que nous pouvons faire affaire… Tony." Le sourire était cordial, suffisamment pour détendre un peu l'ingénieur.

Tony n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était aussi crispé de devoir parler au dieu brun.

Loki remonta une fois de plus son frère sur sa hanche puis se remit à la cuisson des crêpes.

Entre sa main libre et sa magie, le plat ne tarda pas à déborder de friandises sucrées tandis que par l'odeur alléchée, tous les habitants du penthouse avaient fini par venir s'asseoir au bar de la cuisine américaine.

Même Clint qui ne quittait pas des yeux le moindre geste de Loki, suspicieux en diable, salivait comme un chiot devant un steak.

Loki finit par poser le plat sur la table.  
Avec surprise, il constata que Tony avait mis la table pour tous avec l'aide de Steve.

"- Je ne crois pas avoir accepté de nourrir tout le monde, Anthony Stark."

"- Tu n'aurais pas fait autant de crêpes si ça avait été juste pour Thor."

Loki ne dit rien. Il s'assit sur la dernière chaise libre, Thor sur ses genoux, puis se servit largement avant de préparer les condiments pour la première crêpe de son frère.

Surexcité, le bambin croqua dans sa crêpe à la confiture de fraise. Rapidement, il y eut autant de sucre sur le gosse que dans son estomac.

"- Thor, petit nourrain ! Ne peux-tu donc pas manger comme un individu civilisé ? Tu es prince d'Asgard quand même ! Pas prince des soues et des étables !"

Le petit garçon rit de bon cœur. Docile, il se laissa nettoyer par la magie de son frère puis recommença à manger.

"- Hé, Rodolphe, fais donc gouter ca à Minipouss."

Loki prit le pot des mains de Natasha qui l'avait transmis sur un geste de Tony.

Dubitatif, le dieu goutta le produit après l'avoir testé par magie. Il ne voulait pas rendre malade son frère.

"- Qu'est-ce donc ? C'est très bon !"

"- C'est du Nutella… Vous n'avez pas de chocolat à Asgard où quoi ?"

"- C'est un nutriment que nous n'avons pas en effet." Il étala une épaisse couche de pâte à tartiner sur la crêpe, la plia puis la présenta à son frère.

Comme il ne voulait pas que Thor repeigne jusqu'au mur, il tint la crêpe pour lui sans réaliser l'amusement de ses hôtes. Loki savait très bien gérer les enfants et le montrait sans même le vouloir.

"- Ce n'est pas très équilibré, mais vu l'heure, je crois que ces crêpes feront un parfait diner."

"- Y en aura jamais assez, Phil." Reprocha Clint en dévorant sa douze ou treizième crêpe.

Sous un petit geste négligeant de la part de Loki, le balai des poêles reprit de plus belle.

"- Cela peut s'arranger, petit faucon."

Clint lui jeta un regard noir et meurtrier qui ne déphasa pas plus que ça le dieu.

"- Loki…. je pense que Tony t'as déjà proposé de rester ici tant que Thor n'est pas redevenu lui-même." Tenta soudain Steve, mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas en mode "Captain America", l'humain était incroyablement timide et doux. La dichotomie entre les deux fascinait le jotun. Un peu comme celle entre Banner et Hulk, Stark et Ironman… Il n'y avait guère que les deux agents et son frère à être "eux-mêmes" en permanence.

Le dieu hocha la tête.

"- Il a, en effet, fait référence à la chose."

"- Je crois parler pour tout le monde mais nous espérons vraiment que tu accepteras. Autant pour sauver le reste de notre santé mentale que pour Thor lui-même."

Un petit rire bas échappa au jotun.

Thor passa ses bras autour de son cou pour venir lui déposer un bisou au chocolat sur la joue.

"- Tu restes, hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ?"

Loki essuya sa joue avec une serviette en papier puis nettoya le museau de son frère.

"- Oui mon frère. Mais uniquement parce que je ne serais pas rassuré de te savoir seul entre les mains de ces mortels."

Thor frotta sa joue contre celle de son cadet avec tendresse. Le dieu ainé avait toujours été une boule de tendresse et d'émotions, quel que soit son âge.

"- J'aurais un add-on à fait à la proposition."

"- Stark ?"

"- Visiblement, tu te débrouilles en cuisine. Nous, à part Steve, on est des dangers publics…"

"- Je ne suis pas votre cuisinier personnel, Anthony Stark."

"- Tony ! Nous en avons déjà parlé." Insista l'ingénieur en levant les yeux au ciel. "Et vois ça du point de vue de Thor. Tu veux qu'il mange quelque chose de qualité ou juste des plats à emporter ? Et si tu prépares juste pour Thor et toi, tu peux peut-être faire pour tout le monde ?"

Loki fixa longuement le milliardaire. Stark était sûr qu'il aurait gain de cause. Stark avait toujours ce qu'il voulait de toute façon. Loki lui aurait bien dit non juste pour le principe de lui apprendre la vie mais l'humain avait marqué un point. Il ne voulait pas que son frère se rende malade avec la nourriture (si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça) qu'il avait trouvé en train de moisir dans le frigo.

"- ….Très bien. Mais je demanderai un dédommagement en échange."

"- Quoi, je vais déjà te fournir le logis et le couverts, ça va bien non ?"

"- Il vous faudra de toute façon de quoi remplir vos placards, ils sont plus vides que le cœur d'Odin."

Tony bondit sur ses pieds.

"- Cool ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller faire des courses avec méchant…."

"- TONY !"

Clint était consterné.

Loki déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère.

Thor s'était endormit dans ses bras, repus et épuisé.

"- Nous ferons cela demain matin. Pour l'instant, je dois allez coucher mon frère."

Thor murmura à peine lorsque Loki le souleva de la chaise puis le porta à sa…leur chambre.

Le Jotun s'éclipsa quelques minutes, juste le temps d'aller chercher une partie de ses affaires. Il retira ses vêtements à Thor, le mit sous la couette, puis l'y rejoint.

Thor ne mit pas une minute avant de venir se nicher contre lui et s'endormir encore plus profondément.

###################################################

Clint observait les deux dieux avec un rien d'amusement.  
S'il surveillait encore Loki comme le lait sur le feu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son attachement à ce grand frère qu'il hurlait haïr encore et encore absolument hilarant.

Comme la veille, Loki avait installé Thor sur sa hanche.

Attaché à lui comme un bébé koala à sa mère, le bambin babillait sans fin pendant que le jotun préparait le petit déjeuner. Les deux dieux parlaient dans cette langue bizarre que l'archer estimait être de l'asgardien.

Quand il avait été possédé par le sceptre, Clint se souvenait avoir entendu Loki murmurer dans cette langue pendant son sommeil quand il faisait des cauchemars.

Loki finit par poser le bacon frit sur la table puis s'assit à la même place qu'il avait pris la veille au soir, son frère sur ses genoux.

Clint se servit puis commença à manger silencieusement sans jamais quitter les deux frères du regard.

Loki s'était largement servit. Les deux dieux mangeaient ensemble sur la même assiette. Régulièrement, Loki coupait en petits morceau la viande de son frère, lui essuyait le bec ou l'aidait à manger ses œufs sans s'en couvrir de la tête au pied, sans jamais cesser de lui murmurer en Asgardien à l'oreille.

Presque béat, Thor en ronronnait presque.

Clint était fasciné.

L'affection… Non… l'amour entre les deux frères était évident. Comment Loki pouvait-il à ce point haïr l'adulte et adorer l'enfant ? L'archer ne comprenait pas.

A moins qu'il ne haïsse pas du tout Thor, qu'il soit simplement tellement blessé qu'il ne sache plus comment communiquer avec lui et qu'il ne sache plus que le blesser dans ses tentatives de retrouver un lien avec lui…. Mais Loki n'avait pas de Coulson pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre lui… Pas comme Natasha et lui avaient eu l'agent pour les aider lorsque le SHIELD les avait récupérés, plus proches de l'animal sauvage prêt à se ronger la patte pour fuir que des humains conscients.

Barton finit son assiette, sa tasse, puis se leva pour les laver.

"- TOI !"

Il sursauta si bien qu'assiette et tasse se brisèrent au sol.

Sans réfléchir, il s'était placé entre Thor et les nouveaux venus, armé en tout et pour tout de son couteau à beurre.

Loki aussi avant bondit de son siège.

Thor étroitement serré contre lui, sa magie prête à agir autour des doigts, il fixait Sif et les Trois guerriers avec un dégout évident sur le visage.

"- Vous….."

Thor se cacha plus étroitement dans les bras de son frère.

Il ne savait pas qui était les quatre personnes qui venaient d'arriver mais il ne les aimait pas. De ça, il était sûr. Et il avait raison, il le savait.  
Sinon, son frère ne le protègerait pas comme il était en train de le faire.

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun déposa un baiser rassurant sur le front de son ainé.

"- Tout va bien, grand frère. Ne t'en fait pas."

"- Lâche Thor, Loki. Et on ne te fera aucun mal."

Loki renifla.

"- Ne me mettez pas au défi."

"- JARVIS, demande à Tony et aux autres de venir très vite !" Couina presque Clint.

Sans son arc, il se sentait presque tout nu.

###########################################

Perché sur son bassin de vision dans ses jardins, Frigga frémissait de rage.  
Ainsi donc, Odin avait décidé de tricher !

Très bien, ils pouvaient être deux à jouer ce jeu-là.

Les lèvres serrées, elle se redressa dignement.

Elle en connaissait un qui allait souffrir.

Par contre, elle était satisfaite de son cadet.  
Elle savait que Loki avait le cœur gros comme ça sous toute la glace qu'il utilisait pour se protéger. Avec un peu de chance, elle finirait par faire d'une pièce trois coups.

Mais pour l'instant, elle avait un vieux fou à confondre.


	5. Chapter 5

Gambling

Chapitre 5

Serré contre le torse de son frère, Thor s'accrochait à sa tunique de toutes ses forces.

Si son corps exprimait la peur et l'angoisse, ce n'était la même chose pour son esprit.

Au grand dam de ses amis s'ils l'avaient réalisé, il n'y avait guère que sa taille à avoir changé.  
Pas ce qu'il y avait dans sa petite tête.

Sa maturité avait été affectée par sa miniaturisation bien sûr, mais ni ses souvenirs, ni son intelligence.

Par rapport à son frère, Thor savait qu'il était stupide comme un guéridon. Il le savait depuis des siècles et en était jaloux depuis leur enfance, comme Loki était jaloux de son physique.

Mais on ne pouvait pas dire non plus que Thor était un crétin ou idiot. Juste que par rapport à l'un des dix esprits les plus agiles des neufs royaumes, il était largement en retrait.

Thor était persuadé que si Loki se concentrait un peu plus sur les choses importantes au lieu de faire des niches de mômes à tout le monde, son petit frère aurait déjà pu être roi des trois cinquièmes des Royaumes.  
Après tout, il avait conquis Helheim tout seul comme un grand en un après-midi pour mettre sa fille sur le trône.

S'il avait vraiment voulu Asgard et Midgar….

Thor du faire un effort pour conserver son air effrayé.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Loki.  
Immédiatement, la main froide de son cadet se posa sur sa nuque en une caresse apaisante.

Il y avait tellement longtemps que Loki n'avait pas été aussi démonstratif avec lui….

Thor resserra un peu plus sa prise sur son frère.

Quelque part, il avait de la chance que tous ses amis le croient stupide comme un placard.

Si c'était vexant, c'était pratique.

Même Loki le prenait pour plus bête qu'il n'était.

Ha ! Il avait passé sa vie près du plus puissant sorcier des royaumes quand même.

Quand le sortilège qui l'avait réduit avait commencé à l'impacter en pleine nuit, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour savoir "qui" l'avait lancé à défaut de savoir à quoi il servait.

A vivre avec Loki, il avait quand même apprit quelques petites choses. Reconnaître le propriétaire d'une magie quand il l'avait déjà croisé en faisait partie par exemple.  
C'était même le B-A BA. Même lui qui n'avait que des pouces quand il s'agissait de magie avait appris ça. Ce n'était pas "si" compliqué et bien utile. Le "gout" et "l'odeur" de la magie était caractéristique de son utilisateur.  
Celle de Loki était fraiche, mentholée, un peu poivrée et très piquante. Celle de sa mère était plus dans les nuances de jasmin et de rose avec une pointe de piment agressif à l'arrière qui restait en bouche.

Mais pourquoi sa mère avait-elle voulu qu'il revienne à cet âge tendre ? Il n'en savait rien. Pourtant, il supposait que ça avait une relation avec Loki.

Quand sa mère était impliquée, c'était presque toujours en relation avec Loki.  
Lui était le fils de son père, Loki était le fils de leur mère.

Un gros soupir échappa au mini dieu.

Les premières heures sous cette forme miniature avaient été difficiles. Son esprit était celui d'un adulte mais son cerveau était celui d'un petit. Il lui était délicat de se concentrer très longtemps sur quelque chose, de retenir ses émotions ou d'avoir un vocabulaire étendu.

Mais ce n'était pas grave finalement.

Loki l'avait pris en charge assez vite et semblait déterminé à ne plus le laisser tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé sa peau d'adulte.

Son petit frère adoré était d'une possessivité remarquable, inattendue et pourtant trèèès agréable.

Thor savait que Loki mentait à s'en faire tomber la langue quand il clamait qu'il le haïssait. Comment personne ne réalisait-il que Loki était le dieu des MENSONGES bon sang ? Il fallait juste savoir quand il disait la vérité ou non ! Et quand Loki lui hurlait qu'il le haïssait, il mentait plus que certainement. Thor avait eu des millénaires pour savoir quand son frère mentait ou pas.

En général, il faisait comme si de rien était. Les mensonges de son frère étaient son bouclier contre le monde aussi surement que sa personnalité de grand géant gentil un peu brute un peu con-con était le sien.

Pour résumer simplement, Thor était en train d'arnaquer tout le monde.

Et ce, depuis des siècles.

Certes, il avait un tempérament de feu et s'emportait quand même plus que facilement au point de se jeter dans la première catastrophe venue plus souvent qu'à son tour. Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi tout fou et brutal qu'on voulait bien le croire. Une bonne part était de l'affectation.

Maintenant, si Sif voulait bien arrêter de brailler après son frère…  
Avec ses bêtises, Loki n'allait pas tarder à prendre la clé des champs avec lui.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas trop dans l'absolu, mais Thor voulait que Loki parvienne à vivre en bonne intelligence avec ses amis Avengers.  
Déjà, Loki donnait l'impression de bien s'entendre avec Stark. C'était une bonne chose.  
En même temps, les deux hommes se ressemblaient sur beaucoup de points.  
Si Thor connaissait son petit frère (et il le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui et sans doute mieux que Loki se connaissait lui-même), il ne faudrait pas beaucoup d'effort pour que Loki saute sur l'humain.

Loki n'aurait aucun mal à s'entendre avec Banner une fois la barrière du hochet vivant pour géant vert passé pas plus qu'il ne peinerait avec Steve. Le Capitaine était un homme non seulement raisonnable mais avec le cœur sur la main. Quelques petites choses à dire sur Loki et son passé suffirait pour que Steve soit tout à fait prêt à lui laisser une chance.

Pour Natasha, ce serait plus délicat. Déjà, c'était une femelle. Loki avait un passif difficile avec les femelles. Les seules qu'il supportait dans son environnement étaient sa mère, sa fille et les femelles capables. Natasha tombait dans cette catégorie, comme Pepper, mais Natasha était une guerrière. Idéal pour faire fuir Loki en crachant comme un chat. Pas qu'il soit un fervent intégriste de la place des femmes à la cuisine (après tout Loki avait été femme lui-même suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir militer avec les chiennes de garde s'il le voulait). Non, Loki avait juste un GROS problème avec Sif et toute femelle subséquemment identique ou proche. Donc Natasha.

Pour Clint, Thor était ambivalent. D'un côté, il sentait la terreur de l'humain, sa haine de son frère, tout autant qu'il voyait dans ses yeux dès qu'il le regardait le besoin de retourner dans son giron protecteur. La possession pouvait avoir cet effet là sur les gens. Clint haïssait Loki pour lui avoir arraché son libre arbitre mais se languissait de retourner sous son aile. Clint avait un peu le même rapport avec Coulson déjà. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour, non pas le contrôler, mais le chapeauter. Fandral et Volstagg étaient un peu comme ça aussi. Sans lui ou Sif, ils se seraient agités en tous sens comme des poulets sans tête. Pour Hogun, c'était un peu différent. L'homme était affreusement introverti.

Thor se sortit le museau du cou de son frère pour jeter un œil à la situation.  
Si son corps d'enfant tremblait encore, son regard noyé de larmes était acéré sous la crainte qui le camouflait.

Hé, il n'était sans doute pas intelligent comme son frère mais même une tête dure comme la sienne pouvait apprendre des choses en quatre mille ans, surtout avec un professeur de génie comme Loki pour tout ce qui était manipulation, quand même !

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun déposa un baiser sur le front de son grand frère effrayé.

"- Tout va bien Thor. N'ai pas peur. Je te promets que tout ira bien." Rassura encore et encore le sorcier en lui caressant le dos.

Thor ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir sous la caresse. Son corps d'enfant se languissait de câlins. Quand il était petit, comme Loki, il n'y avait que leur mère pour être tendre avec eux. Sans doute pour ça qu'ils étaient aussi câlins l'un avec l'autre, voir fusionnels. Avec les années, ils s'étaient éloignés mais étaient toujours affreusement tactiles ensembles. Même quand ils se battaient. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils finissent par lâcher leurs armes pour se crêper le chignon comme des gamines, avec griffures et morsures comprises. Se battre à mains nues était infiniment plus intime qu'avec des armes après tout.

"- Loki, donne-moi Thor." Insista encore une fois Sif.

Thor s'accrocha plus encore à son frère.

"- Nan ! J'aime pas la dame ! Méchante !" Se mit à hurler le mini prince.

Un sourire plein de dents apparus sur les lèvres de Loki.

"- Allons Sif. Tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas aller avec toi. Il semblerait même qu'il ne sache même pas qui tu es." Ricana le prince, très content de lui.

Et Thor était sûr qu'il était en effet content. Une partie de Loki était emplis d'un contentement haineux, méchant même, mais tout au fond, Thor savait que la satisfaction de son frère était simplement qu'il le préfère à Sif. Point.

La jeune femme était une épine dans le flanc de Loki depuis trop longtemps.  
Il était jaloux de l'intérêt que lui portait Thor, tout simplement.  
Son frère était à lui.  
Tout seul.

Thor passa ses deux bras autour du cou de Loki.

Il était réellement désolé que son frère se soit sentit et se sente toujours autant négligé. Ce n'était qu'avec les années, le recul et la souffrance que Thor réalisait qu'il avait "'vraiment" était odieux avec son frère.

Combien de fois lui avait-il renvoyé du "connais ta place petit frère" ? Trop. Bien trop. Et Loki n'avait jamais bien vécut ce genre d'agression. Thor aurait eu bien plus de Loki s'il avait été plus doux avec lui.

Les Avengers déboulèrent enfin.

Clint n'avait pas bougé de sa place entre Loki et Sif mais sans ses armes…

Immédiatement, le groupe entier se mit entre le jotun et les asgardiens.

"- Loki, ça va ?"

"- Tout va bien, Capitaine."

"- Et Thor ?"

"- Un peu effrayé mais il va bien aussi."

Clint avait filé comme le vent pour aller chercher ses propres armes.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?" Demanda alors Steve.

Le plus important avait été de s'assurer de la santé des deux princes avant de ses soucier du reste.

Sif toisa les mortels avec dédain.

"- Je suis Sif, d'Asgard. Et j'exige…"

"- La Mistinguett veut récupérer Thor." Coupa Stark. "Je les avais mis au frais mais ils se sont levés plus vite que nous. Ça va Rodolphe ? Minipous a pas mouillé son pantalon au moins ?

"- Anthony Stark !" Protesta Loki. "Un prince d'Asgard ne mouille pas son pantalon pour si peu !"

"- Ha." Apprécia Steve en souriant.

C'était chou de voir Loki prendre la défense de son frère. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas la question. Pour l'instant, il fallait gérer les zozos venus d'ailleurs.

" C'est bête" Prévint le soldat." on garde Thor. Et on garde le petit frère aussi."

"- Je sais encore me défendre, Capitaine." Protesta un peu Loki pour le principe.

"- Là n'est pas la question." Contra calmement Steve. "Thor reste avec nous et il a besoin de toi. Donc tu restes aussi."

"- Thor appartient à Asgard !"

"- Thor s'appartient à lui-même, jeune fille !" Gronda le soldat, très collé monté soudain. "Et pour l'instant, il n'a visiblement aucune envie de partir"

"- Loki…." Insista la guerrière. "Rends nous Thor, rends lui sa taille et peut-être qu'Odin aura pitié."

"- Je ne suis en rien responsable de l'apparence de mon frère, Sif. Même s'il est à croquer comme ça." Finit par sourire Loki avant d'enfouir le nez dans le cou de Thor qui gloussa, tout content.

La situation était tellement chaotique que Loki ne pouvait que s'épanouir dedans comme un caneton lâché dans une mare.

Thor déposa un bisou sur la joue de son frère.

"- T'aime mon Loki."

"- Je t'aime aussi mon Thor." Murmura doucement le Jotun sans voir le regard des Avengers s'adoucir encore un peu.

La tendresse entre les deux frères était impossible à contre faire.

Thor frotta sa joue contre celle de son frère.

Chaque geste tendre semblait détendre un peu plus Loki.  
Petit à petit, Thor réalisait à quel point son frère était dépendant de lui. Sans doute autant que lui était dépendant de Loki.

Il avait vraiment poussé son petit frère à bout pour qu'il lui en veuille à ce point. Et encore, Thor commençait à se demander si la partie qui rendait le plus fou de rage Loki n'était pas celle qui était le fils de son père. Ce serait cohérent….

Thor doutait qu'Odin et Loki puissent se rabibocher un jour.

Tony tapa soudain très fort dans ses mains les faisant tous sursauter.

"- BON ! C'est pas tout ça mais ça commence à être chiant ces histoires. Loki, tu peux retourner préparer le petit dej s'il te plait ? Xena et ses merry men, vous vous asseyiez quelque part et vous ranger vos armes. Les copains, pareil. Qui veut un café ?"

##########################################

Même s'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là, Loki rendait regard noir pour regard noir envers Sif.

La guerrière semblait attendre le bon moment pour lui sauter dessus, lui arracher Thor des mains et partir en courant avec lui.

Plus suspicieux qu'un vieux loup solitaire, Loki refusait de lâcher Thor ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Sa possessivité ne gênait pas trop Thor, bien au contraire, à part pour un détail.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Thor ?" Finit par lui murmurer Loki à l'oreille.

Thor se tortillait sur ses genoux depuis près d'une demi-heure.

Le petit prince rougit un peu, attirant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son frère.

"- Ha, je vois."

Loki se leva.

Immédiatement, tout le monde l'imita.

Les Asgardiens avaient repris leurs armes, aussitôt imités par les Avengers.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Thor aussi commençait à s'agacer de la situation.

"- Sérieusement Sif. Thor ne quittera pas Midgar et il ne quittera pas mes bras. JE m'occupe de mon frère jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé sa taille normale. C'est ici qu'il a été transformé en enfant, sans doute par une magie mortelle. Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire une fois retourné à Asgard avec lui ? Il est bien mieux ici, en sécurité, avec des gens pour s'occuper de lui."

"- Loki…" Gémit doucement Thor.

"- Oui, désolé mon frère."

Et sans plus attendre, il tourna les talons pour porter Thor aux toilettes.

Sif explosa immédiatement en imprécation brutales. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi ces mortels cherchaient-ils ainsi à protègera Loki ? C'était THOR qu'il fallait protéger de Loki !

########################################

"- Loki…."

"- Oui mon frère ?"

"- J'étais grand avant hein ?"

"- Oui mon frère."

"- Et maintenant je suis petit."

"- A priori."

"- Et c'est de la magie qui m'a fait petit."

"- Exact, mais ce n'est pas la mienne."

Thor hocha la tête.

"- Oui ca je sais ! Ca sens pas toi !"

"- Ca ne sens…. Pas moi ?"

Loki fixait son frère en train de se laver les mains, les yeux ronds.

Comment ça, ça ne sentait pas lui ?

"- Oui, ça sent pas ta magie !"

"- ….Ha ? Et elle sent quoi ma magie ?"

"- Elle est fraiche et mentholée. Là ça sent maman."

Thor savait qu'il prenait un risque en expliquant ça à Loki.

Soit son frère le croyait et il prenait le risque qu'il aille demander des comptes, soit Loki ne le croyait pas et se moquait de lui.

Loki resta silencieux un long, très long moment.

Thor était capable de sentir ça ?

Par les baccantes d'Odin !

"- Tu ne m'as jamais dit avant que tu pouvais sentir la magie."

Thor tendit les bras à son frère qui le reprit à cou.

"- Juste la tienne et maman."

Loki ne savait plus trop quoi croire.

Il serra le petit contre lui.

"- Thor…. "

"- Oui petit frère ?"

"- Non, rien…"

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis disparu avec lui.

Immédiatement, JARVIS donna l'alerte.


	6. Chapter 6

Gambling

Chapitre 6

Confortablement installé dans les bras de son frère, Thor n'avait pas eut peur lorsque Loki les avait téléporté.

Il savait que Loki ne lui ferait aucune mal.

"- Pourquoi on est là, petit frère ?"

Loki lui déposa immédiatement un baiser sur le front.

"- Je ne laisserai personne te prendre encore à moi, Thor. Personne !"

Thor posa son menton sur l'épaule de son frère. Encore ? Comment ca "encore" ? Depuis quand Loki était-il aussi possessif à son égard ?

"- Loki….."

"- Oui grand frère ?"

"- Pourquoi on est là ?" répéta le mini dieu.

"- ….Je ne fais pas confiance à Sif, Thor. Ni à ces trois crétins que tu appelles tes amis."

"- Les Avengers."

"- Les Avengers sont tout à fait compétent. N'y aurait-il eut qu'eux que nous serions encore à la Tour Stark, mon frère. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te voir repartir pour Asgard dans la circonstance. Et encore moins si c'est Frigga qui a fait de toi un modèle réduit."

La prise farouche autour de la taille de l'enfant se fit plus forte. Elle fit un peu mal au petit mais Thor n'avait pas peur. Au contraire. C'était juste "bon" que Loki soit aussi protecteur et possessif avec lui.

Thor se mit à glousser de contentement.  
S'il avait plus ou moins son esprit d'adulte, son corps de petit réclamait quand même sa part. S'il avait pu se soulager, il avait un fort besoin de câlins que n'avait plus l'adulte.

"- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire, Thor ?"

"- Rien. Je t'aime, c'est tout" Répondit l'enfant avec un sourire si lumineux qu'il aurait pu remplacer une centrale nucléaire pour quelques semaines.

Le bambin frotta sa joue contre celle de son cadet avant de planter un gros bisou dessus.

"- Les autres vont s'inquiéter tu sais."

"- M'en fiche."

"- Loki…."

Le regard de chiot de Thor fit soupirer le Jotun.

"- D'accord, d'accord."

Il porta Thor jusqu'à son bureau, l'assit dessus, tira d'un tiroir un parchemin, sa plume puis noircit la feuille d'encre verte avant de la téléporter directement dans les mains de Captain America.

Puis il reprit Thor à cou.

"- Que veux-tu faire, Thor ?"

Le bambin réfléchit.

"- Jouer à la bagarre !"

"- Tu m'étonnes…" Soupira le jotun.

Il modifia le sol par magie pour le couvrir d'un épais tapis moelleux puis posa l'enfant dessus. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux princes pour se perdre dans une bataille de chatouilles à mort.

Entendre Thor rire de tout son cœur réchauffait autant le sien que son propre rire réchauffait celui de Thor.

##############################

Le parchemin se matérialisa à hauteur des yeux de Steve pendant qu'il enfilait le haut de son uniforme en catastrophe.

Par reflexe, il l'attrapa au vol puis déplia le morceau de papier.

_"Thor est en sécurité avec moi. Nous reviendrons dès que Sif et ses trois imbéciles d'amis seront partit, sauf s'il est trop tard et que Thor est couché. Pensez à racheter des œufs, il n'y en a plus. Il n'y a plus de lait de chèvre non plus et Thor le préfère au lait de vache. Et de cette poudre de cacao que Thor aime temps avec ses poptarts aussi._

_Loki"_

Steve resta figé une minute.

La lettre était tellement…tellement…

Une épouse qui retournait chez sa mère pour bouder…

C'était ca.

"- JARVIS, prévient les autres s'il te plait. Alerte terminée."

"- Bien monsieur."

Steve reprit ses vêtements normaux.

Normalement, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il n'aurait pas fait confiance à Loki.  
Mais justement. C'était Loki.  
La relation entre les deux frères était sans doute bizarre et brutale mais intense et très profonde. La rage de Loki contre Thor ne pouvait être expliquée que par l'intensité de son amour pour lui. Comme la colère de Thor contre Loki.

Les deux frères s'aimaient si forts….

Steve comprenait.

La relation qu'il avait eut avec Bucky était un peu du même genre.

Perdre son ami avait faillit le tuer.

Il rejoint les autres qui attendaient, près à partir.

"- Alors Cap' ? JARVIS a dit que tu avais annulé l'ordre de départ."

Steve montra le parchemin à Tony. Le milliardaire le lut en un instant avant de se détendre. Comme Steve, il pouvait lire entre les lignes.

"- Ok. On remballe les enfants…"

"- Mais…." Commença à protester Sif.

"- Et vous là, vous partez."

"- Mais….."

"- Si vous étiez pas là, Loki ne serait pas partit avec Minipouss. Alors vous dégagez le plancher comme ca ils pourront revenir tranquillement."

La guerrière mit la main sur la garde de son épée.

"- Vous osez ! Nous les trouverons nous même !"

"- Ici ? A New York ? Et encore, c'est dans l'espoir que Thor et Loki y sont. Avec un type qui peut se téléporter n'importe où, comment espérez vous les trouver ? Allez y hein ! J'attends. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Si ça se trouve, ils ne sont même plus sur Terre ! Mais allez y hein. N'hésitez pas ! J'adore voir des andouilles faire les crétins."

Railleur, Tony alla se servir un verre après que JARVIS eut renvoyé Mark 7 à la maison.

Sans un mot, Natasha et Clint allèrent reposer leurs armes. Ils faisaient confiance à Steve.

Bruce nettoya ses lunettes sur le bas de sa chemise.

Personne ne raccompagna les quatre Asgardiens sur la terrasse.

"- Les Asgardiens sont partit, monsieur."

Tony hocha la tête.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre les deux frères. Ils reviendraient le lendemain.

Probablement….

#####################################

Thor s'installa sur les genoux de Loki dans la baignoire.

Le jotun lui mouilla gentiment les cheveux, mit du shampoing puis lava la crinière blonde en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui mettre de savon dans les yeux, ni lui tirer les cheveux.

"- Ca va ? L'eau n'est pas trop chaude, Thor ?"

Le bambin secoua la tête avant de glapir. A secouer la tête comme un fou, il s'était mit du savon dans l'œil.

Immédiatement, Loki l'appuya contre lui pour rincer l'organe agressé.

Thor soupira de plaisir. Il adorait quand son frère s'occupait de lui.

"- Dis petit frère ?"

"- Mmm ?"

Loki finit de démêler la crinière blonde avant de la rincer.

"- On est obligé de retourner chez les humains ?"

Loki reposa le peigne qu'il passait sans fin dans les cheveux de son ainé miniature.

"- Ce sont tes amis, Thor."

"- Mais je veux rester que avec toi moi !"

La jalousie évidente de Thor fit sourire le dieu du chaos.

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Oui ! J'aime pas comment il te regarde Tony !"

Cela interpela le jotun.

"- Comment ça ?"

"- On dirait qu'il veut te manger ! Moi je veux pas qu'il te mange ! T'es à moi ! Tout seul !"

Loki se sentit rougir.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce que sous entendait le petit dieu, par contre, sa possessivité farouche…

Il déposa un baiser sur le front du petit.

"- Je t'aime aussi, mon Thor. Et je ne veux pas que Tony me mange. Rassure-toi."

"- Y a que moi qui ai le droit de te manger !"

Ca par contre, ca perturba un peu le jotun.

###############################################

"- Où sont Thor et Loki ?"

Sif jeta un regard inquiet et mal à l'aise à ses amis.

Que dire à Odin ?

"- Majesté…"

"- VOUS NE LES AVEZ PAS RAMENES !"

"- Majesté…." Essaya encore la jeune déesse.

"- Odin…."

"- Frigga, qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

Elle fit signe aux quatre jeunes gens de filer, ce qu'ils firent avec soulagement.

"- Te parler."

"- De quoi ?"

"- De ta tentative de triche. Tu as vu comment Loki réagit face à Thor dans le besoin. Et tu ne veux toujours pas croire qu'il est capable d'aimer !"

"- Loki manipule…"

"- Loki ne manipule personne en ce moment ! Loki est tout entier concentré sur son frère à l'exclusion de toute autre chose. Loki aime Thor ! Et Thor l'aime ! Et pas comme tu le voudrais, vieux fou ! Rappelle toi donc pourquoi tu as prit Loki avec toi ! Rappelle toi ce que tu voulais faire de nos deux enfants ! "

Le roi pâlit.

"- Cette option est morte depuis bien longtemps."

"- Cette option n'as jamais été plus valide que maintenant ! Idiot !"

"- Cesse de m'insulter !"

"- Alors cesse d'être stupide !"

"- …Tu es répugnante Frigga. Thor est un ENFANT actuellement !"

La reine resta interdite une seconde avant de pâlir.

"- Comment… Comment OSES-TU sous entendre que Loki pourrait abuser de son frère alors qu'il n'est qu'un tout petit ! Même sous entendre que Loki pourrait abuser de son frère ! Ou même de quelqu'un !"

"- Loki…"

"- LOKI A ETE FORCE ! IL SAIT CE QUE C'EST ! COMMENT POURRAIT-IL FAIRE SUBIR CA A QUELQU'UN !"

Odin se troubla.

Comment ça quelqu'un avait abusé de Loki ?  
Qu'est ce que Frigga racontait ?

"- Tu crois réellement qu'il s'est laissé faire par Svadilfari ? Es-tu complètement stupide ?"

"- Frigga…"

"- ….Tu ne savais pas ? Tu pensais que Loki avait eut Sleipnir exprès ?"

La reine était consternée.

Elle le fut plus encore devant le teint cireux de son mari.

"- Comment ca "qu'il l'a eut ?"

Elle fixa Odin un long moment.

"- ….D'où crois-tu que vient Sleipnir ?"

Odin s'assit lentement sur son trône, plus pâle qu'un cadavre.

"- Loki m'a dit qu'il l'avait fait lui-même….il… j'ai pensé… Qu'il l'avait créé par magie ?"

Le ton était si piteux, si suppliant même que Frigga en fut presque désolée pour son mari.

"- Je comprends que Loki n'ai jamais voulu te dire la vérité." Il ne devait donc y avoir que Loki, Thor, Heimdall et elle a connaitre la réalité. "Loki a été prit de force par Svadilfari pendant qu'il était sous sa forme de jument que TU lui avais demandé de prendre pour détourner le cheval de son travail. Il a porté Sleipnir pendant onze mois…"

"- Il m'a dit qu'il étudiait la magie à Vanheim !"

Frigga soupira.

"- Sleipnir est né dans la chambre de Thor. Comme Fenrir, Jörmungand et Hela…. Faire entrer Loki dans la chambre de Thor a été difficile mais en pleine nuit…" Et avec l'aide de quelques gardes qui avaient une grande affection pour le prince cadet… "Loki est resté caché avec le poulain quelques semaines. Jusqu'à ce que Sleipnir soit assez fort pour vivre à l'écurie. Puis il te l'a offert. Dans le principe qu'il serait plus à l'abri sous ta selle qu'ailleurs. Loki a toujours prit grand soin de ses enfants, Odin. Même lorsqu'ils lui ont été forcés comme Sleipnir et Fen."

"- …Parce qu'il y en a eut d'autres ?"

La reine serra les mâchoires.

"- Pas d'autres enfants, non. Mais Svadilfari n'a pas été le seul à s'imposer à Loki."

Blême, Odin se prit le front dans la main

Il refusait de croire tout ça.

Frigga mentait n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ?

"- Demande à Heimdall si tu ne me crois pas."

Et cela seul sonna le glas de quatre milles années de belle innocence pour le roi d'Asgard.

"- Ce n'est pas a cause de ses habitudes alimentaires que Loki est surnommé la "putain royale", Odin. Mais parce que tu n'as jamais bougé lorsque des gardes l'ont agressé et qu'il est venu demander ton aide. En la lui refusant, tu l'as abandonné à ses agresseurs. Il y a des siècles qu'il a apprit à se défendre à présent. Mais ca n'a pas toujours été le cas."

Le roi bondit de son trône pour fuir la voix froide et calme de son épouse. Frigga avait tout fait pour protéger son cadet mais elle n'était "que" la reine.

##################################

Loki avait séché Thor avant de lui préparer à manger.

Il n'était que midi après tout.  
La matinée avait été très occupée finalement.

"- C'est l'heure de la sieste Thor."

Le bambin alla pour protester mais se tut immédiatement, dès qu'il vit Loki ôter ses chaussures. Thor sauta sur le très grand lit de son frère, se laissa déshabiller à moitié par Loki, puis se glissa sous la couette. Loki s'allongea près de lui.

Thor se cagoussouna contre lui pendant que le jotun allumait la télé pour mettre des dessins animés.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Thor pour s'endormir, bercé davantage par la voix de Loki qui chantait doucement pour lui que par la télé.

L'enfant qu'était Thor était plus heureux que jamais.  
L'adulte en lui aussi.

Il espérait vraiment que lorsqu'il redeviendrait lui-même, il se souviendrait de tout.

Sa petite main se serra très fort autour de l'index de son frère.

Quoiqu'il se passait, il ne voulait pas le perdre.


	7. Chapter 7

Gambling

Chapitre 7

Thor montait et descendait dans la cage à écureuil avec autant d'énergie que les autres enfants qui jouaient dans l'aire de jeu.

Assit sur un banc, non loin, le jotun surveillait son ainé s'épuiser sans remarquer son propre sourire attendrit.

Ils étaient arrivés là après la sieste de Thor. Loki en avait eu assez de voir son frère courir en tous sens au risque de casser quelque chose aussi avait-il décidé de le conduire sur l'une des aires de jeu de Central Park.

Depuis trois bonnes heures à présent, le mini dieu blond épuisaient les enfants du voisinage l'un après l'autre sans que cela dérange personne. Thor n'était pas délicat mais il n'était pas brutal non plus. Il aurait pu tuer un des autres enfants d'une claque mais le minipouss se contentait de jouer avec les agrès fournis par la municipalité.

Régulièrement, il revenait vers Loki pour s'assurer que son frère était bien là, se faire nettoyer un museau couvert de terre, boire un peu d'eau, puis filait à nouveau.

Un livre oublié sur les genoux, le sorcier ne parvenait pas à effacer son sourire aussi amusé qu'attendrit de la forme en perpétuel mouvement de son frère.  
Thor allait dormit comme un caillou cette nuit.

Le jeune prince vérifiait, mais si les quatre Asgardiens étaient repartis, peut-être rentrerait-il directement à la tour Stark après le parc finalement.

Une femme finit par s'asseoir sur le même banc que lui. Elle donna quelques ordres à sa progéniture qui s'empresserait de les oublier dès qu'elle serait à plus de deux mètres d'elle comme n'importe quel enfant de l'univers puis s'appuya sur le dossier du banc.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes mais Loki pouvait voir qu'elle le surveillait du coin de l'œil avec un peu d'inquiétude.

"- Vous êtes tout seul ?" Finit-elle par demander.

Voir un homme seul surveiller des enfants…Il était le seul male adulte autour de l'aire de jeu après tout.

Loki tourna un sourire un peu dangereux vers l'humaine.

"- Non."

Elle avala sa salive, pas rassurée.

"- THOR ! DESCEND DE LA !" Cria soudain le jotun.

Le blondinet descendit immédiatement de la pointe de la cage à écureuil pour se ruer dans les bras de son frère.

"- Mais j'allais pas tomber tu sais !" Protesta le minipouss.

Loki l'assit immédiatement sur ses genoux.

"- Permet moi d'émettre un léger doute. Tu es plus maladroit qu'un biglesnipe ivre dans oublié dans la caverne de Surtur."

Thor gloussa devant l'image mentale avant de s'installer confortablement contre le torse de son cadet.

"- tu es fatigué ?"

Thor posa sa joue sur l'épaule de Loki.

"- Un peu."

"- Alors repose-toi quelque peu. Voudras-tu une glace avant que nous rentrions ?"

Le mini prince hocha vigoureusement la tête avant que son estomac ne gronde. Loki soupira, résigné.

"- Je ne comprendrais jamais où tu mets tout ce que tu avales, mon trésor."

Thor ne répondit pas. Epuisé, il somnolait doucement, bien à l'abri contre son cadet. Les battements cardiaques de son frère l'apaisaient, sa chaleur aussi, le bras autour de ses épaules était un soulagement… Le prince se prit à espérer qu'il pourrait rester enfant aussi longtemps que possible. Il ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau son cadet.

"- 't'aime mon Loki." Murmura le petit prince en se redressant pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres de son frère.

Loki resta surprit une seconde avant de répondre par un baiser sur le crane de son ainé.

"- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur."

Près de lui, l'humaine les observait avec un mélange de malaise et d'incrédulité malsaine qui finit par agacer le jotun.

"- Quoi?"

"- R…Rien…Rien…"

Enervé, Loki finit par se lever. Son frère s'accrocha immédiatement à son cou.

"- Rentrons mon frère." Murmura le brun.

Thor soupira doucement de contentement.

L'agacement de Loki se mua en consternation horrifié lorsqu'il vit l'humaine se détendre un peu lorsqu'il appela Thor son frère.

Les mortels étaient-ils donc à ce point tordu pour imaginer des horreurs pareilles ? Thor était un ENFANT bon sang ! Un ENFANT ! Il pouvait être malade mais JAMAIS il ne ferait de mal à un enfant !

Furieux intérieurement d'être passé à deux doigts de se faire traiter de pédophile, le jotun s'éloigna à grands pas vers le camion de glace non loin de l'aire de jeu.

Il chatouilla le cou de son frère pour le reveiller.

"- Thor ? A quoi veux-tu ta glace ?"

Le minipouss battit des paupières un instant. Le mot magique de "glace" avait suffit à le reveiller pleinement.

"- Glace ? Glace ! Menthe s'il te plait !"

Loki attendit son tour dans la file puis commanda deux glaces.

"- Un cornet simple menthe, un double vanille…"

"- Salut Rodolphe."

Loki n'accorda qu'un rapide regard en coin à Stark.

"- Et un double chocolat."

Le glacier le servit.

Loki donna le cornet chocolat à l'humain, installa Thor sur sa hanche avant de lui donner son cornet, puis prit le sien de sa main libérée.

"- Anthony Stark."

"- Merci pour la glace."

Bien installé contre son frère, Thor dévorait son cornet. Le bambin en mettait plus sur lui et sur la veste de son cadet que dans sa bouche mais s'en fichait completement.  
Loki soupira devant le desastre. Heureusement qu'il avait sa magie.

Tony observait la scène avec un sourire en coin absolument prédateur.

"- Vos copains sont repartis."

L'ingénieur avait un mal de chien à détacher son regard du petit bout de langue rose de Loki qui lapait lentement sa glace à la vanille. A chaque fois qu'il touchait la sucrerie, l'appendice passait pendant un instant au bleu foncé. Un bleu riche et profond que l'humain serait bien allé observer un peu plus en profondeur justement.

Thor releva soudain un museau couvert de glace.

"- J'ai la langue tout bleu comme toi petit frère !" Proclama soudain l'enfant, visiblement très fier de lui.

Loki renifla.

"- Et tout le reste également."

Thor avait dévoré sa glace.

Loki lui donna les restes de la sienne que le petit avala avec le même empressement puis le jeune prince le fit asseoir sur le bord d'une fontaine publique. Le jotun le débarbouilla avec un mouchoir mouillé puis profita de la présence de Stark qui faisait écran entre lui et les éventuels curieux pour nettoyer leurs vêtements par magie.

"- Ca te sert vraiment à tout la magie hein ?"

"- Vous n'imaginez même pas !" Sourit le jotun avec ce sourit carnassier qu'appréciait l'ingénieur. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" Demanda finalement Loki.

Il avait bien repéré les agents du SHIELD planqués, merci beaucoup. Et Steve n'était pas très discret. Pour Natasha et Clint, il avait mis un peu plus de temps à les repérer.

"- On a été prévenu que tu étais ici avec Thor. On voulait être sûr que tout allait bien."

"- Et que je n'allais pas tuer quelqu'un par accident non plus j'imagine ?"

Tony fit la grimace.

"- Tu es quand même vachement protecteur avec Minipouss. Je voudrais pas savoir ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un le bousculait par accident."

Loki fit la tête.

"- Quand même ! On vient déjà de m'accuser en silence d'être un pédophile, ça suffit !"

"- C'est ça de venir promener un enfant tout seul sans madame pour t'accompagner."

"- C'est ridicule !"

"- Les humains sont ridicules."

"- Je vous le rappellerait, Anthony Stark." Sourit encore le Jotun.

Tony eut le même sourire carnassier.

"- Tony, Rodolphe. Tony. On est entre amis quand même ! Depuis le temps qu'on se tape dessus. Ca créé des liens, tout ça."

Les yeux de plus en plus étrécit, Thor observait les deux adultes flirter comme si de rien n'était avec un agacement croissant.

Il n'aimait pas du tout les manières de l'homme de métal. Et même si Stark était son ami, Loki était son frère à lui, tout seul.

Il n'allait pas laisser l'humain tenter de le lui voler encore très longtemps.

Lorsque Tony prit la main du Jotun pour la sécher avec son mouchoir propre, Thor attrapa la main de l'humain au vol pour envoyer une décharge électrique dedans.

Tony fit un bond en arrière en glapissant.  
Ça n'avait pas été très douloureux mais surprenant en diable.

Les yeux ronds, il ne put qu'observer bêtement Thor qui le fixait avec une rage à peine rentrée évidente.

"- A moi." Finit par siffler le minipouss en repassant ses bras autour du cou de son cadet.

Aussi surprit que Tony, Loki reprit machinalement son frère dans ses bras.

Quelle possessivité !  
Il aurait dû le gronder mais s'en trouvait incapable.

Thor déposa encore un baiser sur les lèvres de son cadet puis colla sa joue contre la sienne sans jamais quitter Tony des yeux.

"- A moi. Tout seul." Insista le miniprince.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de l'humain.

"- Possessif hein… Et trèèèès affectueux. Je comprends mieux."

Loki passa lentement au fushia.

Non mais il sous entendait quoi là, le mortel sans cervelle.

"- Je n'aime pas ce que vous sous entendez, Anthony Stark."

"- Je sous entends rien, Rodolphe. Juste que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants il parait. Tu aimes beaucoup ton frère, hein Thor ?"

Le bambin hocha vigoureusement la tête, le regard toujours aussi noir pour le mortel.

Il n'était pas tombé de la dernière pluie quand même. Il avait parfaitement comprit où voulait en venir Tony et ce qu'il voulait lui faire dire.

…..

…  
…..Et pourquoi pas après tout !

Autant mettre les pendules à l'heure, ça calmerait tout le monde.  
Et il avait l'excuse d'être dans la peau d'un gosse en plus.

"- Quand je serais roi bien ma reine ce sera mon Loki ! Même que c'est maman qui nous mariera ! Na !"

Loki faillit lâcher Thor pendant que Tony hurlait de rire.

Le petit rat !

Incapable de se retenir, Tony passa un bras autours des épaules du jotun.

Le regard de Thor était absolument terrifiant. Ou tout au moins l'aurait-il été sur un visage adulte. Là, il était juste vaguement intimidant.

L'humain tendit une main pour ébouriffer les cheveux blonds.

Il évita la morsure de Thor d'un cheveu.

Par contre, le bambin n'évita pas une claque sur les fesses de la part de son frère.

Son air absolument outragé ne fit que redoubler l'amusement de Tony.

"- Allez, on rentre à la maison, les touristes."

Loki se laissa tranquillement cornaquer par l'ingénieur à la tour Stark.

Personne ne lui fit le moindre reproche sur sa fuite avec son frère.

######################################

Sur son trône, Odin s'étranglait lentement avec un bout de gâteau.

Amusée, Frigga lui tapa dans le dos jusqu'à ce que le morceau de sucrerie quitte le gosier du roi.

Non mais Thor ne venait pas de dire ce qu'il avait entendu, hein ?  
Hein ?

Ho nooon…..

Hilare, Frigga lui dédia un sourire carnassier.

Odin finit par reprendre contenance.

"- Et bien quoi ? Nous avons toujours su que Thor avait de l'affection pour Loki ! C'est l'inverse qui me laisse dubitatif."

Oui, il pouvait être de mauvaise foi.  
Et alors ?

Frigga leva les yeux au ciel.  
Odin avait besoin de plus de preuves ? Très bien. Elle les lui fournirait.

Comment s'appelait ce mortel déjà ?

Boum ? Tumb ?  
Ha Non ! Doom !

Voilà, c'était ça….  
Doom…..

Elle l'utiliserait encore.


	8. Chapter 8

Gambling

Chapitre 8

La guerre était donc officiellement déclarée entre Thor Odinson, six ans environ, porteur (dans quelques années et centimètres) de Mjolnir et Anthony Edward Stark, quarante et un ans, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope et génie.

Et tout ça, pour les beaux yeux verts d'un jotun orphelin et adopté par le Père de Toutes Choses, ennemi numéro 1 de la terre (quand il ne babysittait pas, n'était pas enceinte ou avec un enfant en bas âge dans les bras)

Autour de ce trio improbable, le reste des Avengers hésitaient régulièrement entre se taper la tête contre les murs, le gaz, la corde ou plus simplement, les noyer tous les trois.

Le pire n'était d'ailleurs sans doute pas la lutte qui opposait Tony et Thor.

Non, le pire était probablement que Loki semble totalement oublieux de la situation.

A croire qu'il suffisait de poser un enfant dans les bras du méchant pour qu'il oublie tout à par le bambin, schémas de destruction et de contrôle du monde inclus… Ou n'importe quel individu qui s'intéressait à ses fesses.

Le seul à trouver la situation amusante était Coulson.

Mais l'agent était de toute façon tordu.

Il prenait un évident plaisir à compter les points entre le milliardaire et le dieu du tonnerre.

Si Thor avait eu quelques centimètres de plus, le jeu aurait été bien plus impressionnant, surtout quand Thor mettait en avant ses (inexistants) muscles.

Steve se pencha près de l'agent qui rosit délicatement.

"- Alors ? On en est où ?"

"- 12 points partout." Sourit timidement Phil.

Steve lui rendit son sourire bien plus largement.

Il n'y avait pas que Loki qui était totalement oublieux des avances qu'il recevait.

Clint et Natasha avaient de la peine pour leur agent préféré.

Heureusement, Coulson était de suffisamment bonne composition pour ne pas perdre espoir.

"- Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?"

"- Là, Thor est en train d'essayer de faire son petit déjeuner à Loki. Ou tout au moins, il essayait quand Tony à tout fichu par terre. Alors il a décidé de lui montrer qui est le chef. Mais c'est pas une réussite"

Depuis deux jours, le Jotun était un peu malade. Rien de méchant, juste un rhume, mais entre les migraines et la toux, Banner l'avait consigné au lit.

Thor avait alors décidé que ce serait lui qui s'occuperait de son frère !

Tony avait un peu raillé le bambin, décidé à compromettre la moindre tentative du petit.

Si Tony ne savait pas avec certitude que Thor était plus "a jour" qu'il ne voulait le faire croire, le milliardaire était surtout un compétiteur de folie. Il ne se laisserait pas vaincre par un bébé dieu presque encore en couche !

Loki finit par sortir de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère. Le dieu de la malice avait le nez rouge, les yeux rouges, le teint livide et fatigué et se déplaçait à pas lents, un pull trop large pour lui sur les épaules.

"- C'est ton pull !" Fit murmura soudain Phil en levant les yeux vers Steve.

"- Il a tout le temps froid depuis qu'il est malade." S'excusa le capitaine qui ne voyait pas trop ou était le problème.

"- Tu aurais dû lui donner un bas de jogging aussi."

Le dieu semblait ne rien porter à part le sweat trop grand, ce qui ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination de ses longues jambes pales et fines. Longues…Très longues…Si longues… Comme un jour sans pain.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de se passer la langue sur les lèvres.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Thor ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait !" S'inquiéta soudain Loki de voir son frère en larmes.

Boudeur, le bambin essuya ses larmes avant de renifler.

"- Rien."

Loki souleva son frère dans ses bras. Immédiatement, Thor s'accrocha à son cou. Il mentait quand il disait qu'il n'avait rien fait et plus encore si on lui demandait qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal.

Le jotun retira la cape rouge des épaules de son ainé.

"- Tu es encore trop jeune pour porter ta cape et ton armure mon frère."

"- Mé ! Je suis un prince !"

"- Et tu n'atteins pas encore le mètre trente." Railla Tony qui s'amusait visiblement de plus en plus de la possessivité et de la jalousie de Thor, sans réaliser qu'il se mettait lentement l'adulte à dos et non pas simplement le petit bouchon de six ans.

Thor rendit un regard presque haineux à l'humain.

Tony ne s'en soucia pas vraiment.

Loki finit de débarrasser Thor de son armure trop grande puis l'installa sur sa hanche malgré son rhume. Il renifla un peu mais parvint à retenir une quinte d'éternuements.

Le petit prince s'accrocha à son frère comme un bébé opossum à sa mère.

"- Jane devrait arriver dans quelques minutes au fait." Prévint Tony, très fier de ses cachotteries.

Et pan, dans le museau du mini dieu.

C'était pas sympa, mais c'était drôle, il fallait l'avouer.  
Thor se figea.

Ses larmes de crocodiles se séchèrent presque immédiatement. Elles étaient plus des larmes de colère qu'autre chose. Il se sentait si petit ! Si incapable de défendre son frère ainsi. Non que Loki ait besoin qu'il le protège. Simplement, Tony était de plus en plus collant.

Et Jane ? Ca faisait une éternité que Thor n'avait pas vu la jeune femme.

Il cherchait toutes les excuses pour ne pas la voir.

Plus le temps passait et plus il réalisait que leur relation ne pourrait pas coller. Ce n'était pas méchant de sa part. Juste totalement réaliste.

Il était Prince d'Asgard, elle était une mortelle. Il pouvait faire d'elle sa maitresse mais certainement pas son épouse. Hors, c'était ce que la jeune femme attendait. Non pas qu'il l'épouse, mais qu'il lui soit dévoué pour le temps qu'il restait à la jeune femme à vivre. Pour Thor, c'était un claquement de doigts. Mais un claquement de doigts qui finirait par le faire souffrir s'il s'accrochait à elle. Il devait être raisonnable pour eux deux.  
Et puis…Il y avait Loki…

"- Ho."

"- Tu as l'air ravi, Mini-pouce."

Thor se serra un peu plus contre Loki. S'il n'était pas heureux de voir la jeune femme, la possessivité de Loki à son endroit lui faisait plaisir.

"- Si tu n'as pas envie de la voir, tu n'es pas obligé, Thor." Rassura le sorcier.

"- Elle vient quand même pour toi !" Contra Tony, un sourire joueur en coin.

Dieu qu'il s'amusait avec Thor… presque autant qu'a séduire Loki. Même si ce second point marchait très moyennement, il devait le reconnaître. Mais en même temps, Loki était tout le temps collé à Thor. Il faudrait qu'il les sépare un peu s'il voulait passer un peu de temps avec le sorcier. C'était même pour ça qu'il avait invité la scientifique à venir.

"- Elle est même arrivée." Confirma JARVIS d'une voix tranquille

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le penthouse pour laisser entrer une jeune femme brune au grand sourire lumineux.

"- Bonjour ?"

Tony s'approcha immédiatement d'elle.

"- Miss Foster ! Bienvenue."

"- Monsieur Stark… merci de votre offre. Travailler ici, avec autant de matériel et d'une telle qualité ! Je ne pourrais que trouver des réponses à présent !"

Thor se sentit se raidir.

Jane allait travailler dans la Tour Stark à présent ? Ho. Merde.

"- Hé! Thor ! Tu ne dis pas bonjour ?"

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit encore avant de se figer soudain.

"- T…Thor ?"

Le bambin enfouit son visage dans le cou de son frère.

Loki rendit un sourire un peu dangereux à la jeune femme. Il la détestait positivement.

Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré jusque-là en chair et en os mais la détestait juste pour l'intérêt que son frère avait pour elle.

"- Thor a eu un petit accident comme vous le voyez." Ronronna le Jotun.

"-….c'est…C'est Thor ?"

Le petit blond se serra encore davantage contre Loki qui lui chatouilla le cou.

"- Thor, trésor, il faut dire bonjour."

"- nan !"

"- Thor, voyons. Tu es un prince !"

"- nan !"

"- il y a trois minutes tu voulais encore porter armure et cape. Si tu veux porter tout ça, il faut bien que tu te comportes en prince non ? Allez, dis bonjour à ta femelle mortelle."

Thor ronchonna encore un peu mais finit par sortir le museau du cou de son frère.

Plus ça allait et plus il appréciait d'y rester. Pourquoi l'adulte qu'il était n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Loki avait la peau douce et soyeuse ? Il aurait pu passer des heures à simplement poser ses lèvres sur sa gorge et à l'embrasser.

"- B'jour."

"- Thor !" Gronda Loki, un peu agacé à présent.

Le bambin se raidit.

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, il laissa Loki le poser sur le sol pis s'inclina.

"- Salutation, belle demoiselle. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance." Certes, il disait bien ce qu'il fallait mais sa joie de voir la mortelle était "évidente".

Un peu déboussolée, Jane jeta un regard inquiet à Tony.

Et qui était le grand brun contre lequel Thor se serrait ?

Loki jeta un regard de blâme à son grand frère.

"- Thor, voyons…"

Le mini prince vint cacher son visage dans les jambes de son cadet.

Il avait peut-être son esprit adulte mais parfois, sans doute parce son corps était celui d'un enfant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir comme s'il avait dans sa tête l'âge de ses artères.

Loki finit par mettre un genou à terre devant son ainé.  
Qu'est ce qui arrivait à Thor ?

"- Trésor ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

"- je l'aime pas !" Avoua le bambin en montrant Jane du doigt.

"- …Pourquoi ? Elle est gentille pourtant."

"- elle est pas toi !"

Un peu perturbé, Loki reprit l'enfant à cou. Il refusait de comprendre ce qu'il imaginait.

Thor n'était qu'un enfant ! Et jamais il ne s'était intéressé à lui comme Loki aurait voulu qu'il le fasse.

Loki était _ergi_.  
C'était en soit une honte.

Son frère n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à ce genre de choses.

Loki avait bien remarqué les œillades de Stark. Il n'allait certainement pas les repousser même s'il était occupé par autre chose pour l'instant.

Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que son frère lui disait ce genre de choses. A chaque fois, le jotun en était un peu plus perturbé que la fois d'avant.

"- Thor, cette femelle est tienne, non ?"

"- Non ! Je veux pas d'elle !"

Loki soupira.

Il en était presque gêné pour la jeune humaine à présent.

"- Je suis navré, dame Foster…"

"- Ton frère est plus collant qu'un vieux bonbon, Loki." Railla Stark.

Loki fronça les sourcils.  
Il n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas ce genre de commentaire.

Jane ouvrit soudain de grands yeux.

Loki ? C'était Loki ce brun ? Le frère de Thor qui avait essayé de le tuer, de prendre le contrôle de la terre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Immédiatement sur le qui-vive, la jeune femme jeta un regard noir au sorcier.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Thor !" Siffla-t-elle

Le jotun leva les yeux au ciel.

Les norns le protègent de ces humains trop zélés et idiots tout à la fois.

Et Stark riait.

###################################

La femme venait de partir.

Même une fois qu'elle eut quitté son antre, il fallut un long moment à Victor Von Doom pour parvenir à se détendre.

La femme était apparue dans son plus secret laboratoire avec une proposition.

Rien que l'exploit de venir chez lui sans se faire remarquer avait titillé le scientifique fou suffisamment pour qu'il l'écoute au lieu de la tuer immédiatement.  
Rétrospectivement, il doutait de pouvoir simplement la blesser malgré toutes ses armes.  
Cette femme avait non seulement une aura mais un pouvoir incroyable.

Il fit tourner entre ses doigts la petite balle de métal qu'elle lui avait donné.  
Avec ça, il serait capable d'étouffer la magie de n'importe quel sorcier. Ce qui voulait dire, la sienne aussi. Mais Victor avait d'autres cordes à son arc.

Puis la femme lui avait dit ce qu'elle voulait en échange de la petite balle.

Il avait accepté.

Comment aurait-il pu refuser un tel challenge ?

C'était trop lui demander que de refuser un tel jeu.

Vaincre un Dieu.

Ce serait la preuve la plus éclatante qu'il en était un lui-même non ?

Un sourire aux lèvres derrière son masque, le roi de Latverie quitta ton profond fauteuil de cuir pour préparer son attaque.

Il était organisé.

Sa nouvelle armée de Doombots était déjà prête.  
Ne restait qu'à faire le trajet jusqu'à New York.

Il aurait pu attendre un peu mais l'envie d'utiliser l'artefact le titillait trop pour qu'il attende une minute de plus que nécessaire.

Son armée derrière lui, il ouvrit un portail pour la Grosse Pomme.

#####################################

Il fallut un moment à Loki pour rassurer la jeune femme.  
Non, il n'avait rien fait à Thor.

Non, il ne lui ferait rien.

Non, il ne ferait rien non plus aux Avengers.

Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

En plus, il commençait à s'habituer à eux et vivre entouré n'était finalement pas si mal.

Sur ses genoux, Thor refusait catégoriquement de le lâcher.

Le bambin s'était totalement désintéressé de la jeune femme très rapidement.  
Jeune femme qui matait du coin de l'œil les jambes nues de Loki sans se gêner.  
Dans un coin du salon, Steve et Phil continuaient à jouer aux vieux du muppet show.

Sans faire trop de bruit, ils échangeaient des commentaires sur la scène de vaudeville qui se déroulait devant eux.

Les joues roses, Steve avait fini par passer un bras autour des épaules de l'agent pour se rapprocher de lui. Il ne fallait pas faire de bruit n'est-ce pas ?

Une explosion brutale les jeta tous à terre d'un coup, arrachant les uns des bras des autres.

"- THOR !"

Le gamin secoua la tête.

Un peu de sang coulait de sa tempe dans ses yeux.

Près de lui, Jane était inconsciente.

"- TOUT LE MONDE VA BIEN ?"

Loki se redressa difficilement.

Il avait mal partout, son bras gauche était cassé et…. Il était…bleu ?

Une vague de peur l'envahit.

Immédiatement, il chercha sa magie en lui.

Il feula d'angoisse. Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre !  
Elle était là mais inatteignable.

"- Non Stark ! Ça ne va pas ! Ma magie est bloquée !"

"- Merde. Steve ? Phil ?"

"- On va bien." Rassura Steve qui avait instantanément protégé l'agent de son corps lorsque l'explosion les avait jetés de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Groggys, Coulson avait quand même dégainé son taser mais ne savait que viser.

"- Thor ? Où es-tu trésor ?"

"- Sous le bar." Rassura le bambin en s'asseyant.

Il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne pleurerait pas !

Il était Thor ! Prince d'Asgard ! Et ce n'était pas parce que son corps entier lui faisait mal et voulait réagir comme l'aurait fait un gosse qu'il allait s'y abandonner.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir tenir Mjolnir et surtout l'utiliser sur le type qui venait de l'attraper par l'épaule et le sortir de sous le bar

"- Mais qui voilà donc…"

Doom.

Thor se débattit immédiatement dans la poigner de son agresseur.

"- LACHE MOI ! LACHE MOI TRUC MOCHE ET QUI PUE ! LACHE MOI !"

Le roi de Latverie balança une gifle monstrueuse au gosse. A moitié assommé, Thor grogna.

Il commençait à haïr ce corps d'enfant.

"- LACHEZ CE GOSSE" Exigea Steve.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'arme à part Coulson et un taser ne ferait pas grand-chose contre Doom.

"- Le lâcher ?" Doom secoua un peu plus Thor à bout de bras.

Le prince lâcha un cri de douleur.

"- ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ DE LUI FAIRE DU MAL !" Supplia Loki

"- Loki….Exactement celui que je voulais." Ronronna le scientifique.

De son côté, Tony avait discrètement rampé jusqu'à un panneau de contrôle.

"- J ?"

"- Des secours sont en approche monsieur."

Le murmure de l'IA rassura le milliardaire.

"- Nous allons faire un marché, Loki Odinson." Proposa Doom d'un ton enjoué.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"- NON ! LOKI ! NON ! ACCEPTE PAS CE QU'IL VEUT ! IL PUE ET IL EST MOCHE !"

Doom claqua Thor contre le mur.

Le mini prince s'evanouit sous la violance de l'impact.

"- THOR !"

La peur de Loki était évidente.

"- Voilà mon marché. Toi, contre lui."

Loki se figea.

Son frère contre lui ?

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

"- Lâchez-le et je viendrais avec vous."

Pas d'hésitation.

Pas d'attente.  
Rien.

Juste un marché immédiatement accepté.

"- Loki…"

"- Silence Coulson. Je ne laisserais pas cette brute blesser davantage mon frère." Siffla le prince avec tellement de venin que l'agent eut un réflexe de recul.

S'il n'avait eu les mains prises par un bébé dieu, Doom en aurait applaudit.

Ses Bots tenaient tout le monde en joue, Loki n'avait pas sa magie, personne n'avait d'arme, le penthouse était en ruine… Il avait toutes les cartes en main.

Pour un peu, il aurait aimé marquer un peu plus son avantage mais il avait trop hâte de jouer avec le sorcier jotun pour perdre encore du temps.  
Des renforts n'allaient pas tarder.

"- Laissez l'agent Coulson prendre Thor et je viendrais avec vous." Promis Loki malgré la boule de peur qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

Il n'osait pas détourner son regard de Doom.

Il ne voulait pas voir le dégout sur les visages de Steve, Phil et surtout Tony.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans sa vraie "peau" après tout.

S'ils n'étaient qu'à moitié aussi dégoutés qu'il l'était de lui-même, il était étonnant qu'ils ne lui aient pas encore jetés des cailloux.

"- Venez d'abord ici et je laisserais ce gosse par terre." Promis Doom.

"- Laisser Thor à Coulson."

"- Venez ici."

"- Je ne vous fais aucune confiance."

"- C'est réciproque."

Loki avança de trois pas.

"- Posez Thor."

Doom lâcha l'enfant inconscient qui tomba en tas sur le marbre.

Loki serra les mâchoires.

Il laisse Doom l'attraper par le bras puis le scientifique disparu avec lui, laissant son armée de DoomBots tout détruire.

Coulson se précipita immédiatement sur le petit prince pendant que Stark et Steve se ruaient sur leurs armes comme ils pouvaient pour repousser les robots qui les menaçaient.

L'arrivée de leurs collègues et d'une phalange d'agents leur permis de respirer. Un peu.

Thor était à l'abri au moins.  
Quant à Loki…

#############################################

Rigide et aussi digne que possible, Loki toisant Doom avec toute la hauteur qu'un prince d'Asgard pouvait en générer.

Il était peut-être attaché, il saignait peut-être de douze blessures, il avait mal mais il restait un prince.

"- Tu vas m'apprendre tout ce que tu sais de ta magie, créature." Ronronnait Doom. "Ne t'en fait pas. Si tu ne le fais pas de ton plein gré, tu le ferras sous la torture."

Loki le foudroya du regard.

Le roi de Latvéria caqueta un rire désagréable.

"- En fait non. Que tu parles de ton plein gré ou non, je vais quand même te torturer. C'est plus drôle."

Il enfonça un scalpel dans le bras du jotun.

Loki serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper une seule plainte.  
Si c'était ce que cette chose qui avait été humaine appelait de la torture, il allait devoir aller prendre des cours avec Thanos. Ça, c'était à peine désagréable.

"- Je crois surtout que vous pouvez aller vous faire empaler sur l'empire state building, mon cher ami." Sourit Loki sans se permettre un regard vers son sang qui coulait libéralement le long de son bras jusqu'au sol.

Doom le gifla à la volée sans même parvenir à lui faire bouger la tête.

"- Je vois, je vois… La torture ne te fais pas peur, la douleur non plus….Et bien, nous allons passer à plus amusant. Puisque je ne pourrais pas te briser comme ça, nous sommes d'accord ?"

Loki renifla.

"- Et bien nous allons nous contenter de t'utiliser comme sujet de test."

Le sourire de Doom se fit si large que Loki eut envie de vomir. Le visage du scientifique était tellement ravagé qu'il en était monstrueux. Plus que son propre visage bleu aux yeux rouges.

Mais il n'émit pas plus de plainte lorsque les poisons divers et variés se mirent à courir dans ses veines.

Thor était à l'abri.  
C'était tout ce qui comptait.

################################################

Livide, Frigga se précipita auprès d'Odin.  
Elle avait compté sur Doom pour pousser un peu les deux frères dans la bonne direction. Mais certainement pas que Loki serait capturé par l'humain !

Et encore moins qu'il le torturerait comme ça !

"- ODIN !"

Le visage fermé, assit sur son trône les poings serrés sur les accoudoirs, le roi lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil.

"- Je sais."

"- Il faut l'aider !"

Le roi fixa longuement son épouse.

"- Non."

"- IL VA LE TUER !"

"- …..Probablement."

La reine lâcha un cri de rage avant de s'éloigner.

C'était sa faute.  
Elle se précipita vers le Bifrost pour rejoindre Midgar.

Elle ne vit pas la tristesse intense sur le visage du roi d'Asgard ni sa résignation.

Loki allait mourir.


	9. Chapter 9

Gambling

Chapitre 9

###################

Bon… il semble que FFnet a encore ses vapeurs -_- ca commence a etre pénible. Juste pour info, j'ai également un compte AO3 sur le meme pseudo et également mon site perso. Hésitez pas a aller voir sur l'un ou l'autre quand ca plante, voir a vous abonner au facebook pour connaître les mises a jour ^^

##################

Doom fixait le cadavre avec déception.

Il avait vraiment espéré que le dieu lui serait utile.  
Et qu'il serait plus résistant.  
A présent, il était tout cassé.

Il saisit une main bleue couverte de sang mais elle retomba mollement lorsqu'il la lâcha.

Son jouet était cassé.  
C'était vraiment décevant.

Il n'avait même pas pu lui arracher autre chose que des railleries et des moqueries.

Même pas le moindre cri ! Pourtant il l'avait longuement travaillé !

Mais rien.  
C'était comme si son laborieux travail de torture et de teste ne servait à rien du tout.

Que c'était décevant….  
Doom regrettait vraiment d'avoir laissé le second dieu avec les Avengers.  
Maintenant, il le surveillerait d'autant mieux qu'il avait cassé celui-là.

Doom remit le cœur arraché dans la poitrine béante du dieu.  
Peut-être que sa magie le soignerait ?

Il brisa l'artefact qui empêchait le sorcier d'appeler sa magie.

Cela suffirait-il ? Pourrait-il jouer encore avec s'il se réparait tout seul ?  
Doom l'espérait vraiment.

Là, il n'avait pu jouer que deux jours.  
Ce n'était vraiment pas assez !

Il voulait jouer ! Encore ! Encore !

Les humains mourraient trop vite, à peine quelques heures ! Mais ce dieu-là, avait tenu "quand même" deux jours bien qu'il n'avait plus sa magie.  
S'il le laissait y avoir accès, Doom était sûr qu'il pourrait jouer encore des jours et des jours.

Il parviendrait à le faire crier, à lui arracher ses secrets.

La torture n'avait pas de secret pour lui.  
Il fallait juste qu'il est le temps.

A moins qu'il ne le branche sur une machine ?  
Il essaya de relier le cadavre à une circulation extra corporelle et un respirateur mais rien ne se produisit.

Déçut, Doom finit par arracher le corps à la table d'auscultation pour le jeter sur un tas de cadavre en décomposition dans un coin du laboratoire.

De le déception…Toujours de la déception…

#########################################

Odin fixait le cosmos au-dessus d'Asgard dans vraiment le voir.

Il avait assisté aux derniers instants de Loki avec calme si ce n'était détachement.

Frigga ne lui avait pas pardonné d'avoir fermé le Bifrost mais le roi avait fait ce qu'il devait.  
Frigga avait joué et perdu.

Sans doute avait-elle raison lorsqu'elle lui certifiait que Loki aimait Thor. Même lui n'était pas à ce point obtus pour ne pas le voir.

Mais il était roi et avait des obligations à respecter.

Jotunheim en avait après son sang. Il fallait bien éviter une guerre.  
A présent que Loki était mort, la guerre n'avait plus de raison d'être.

Le vieux roi retourna s'asseoir sur son trône avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

Loki était mort avec une dignité et un honneur remarquable.  
Privé de sa magie, sa mort avait été atroce.

Il avait refusé de répondre à la moindre question de l'humain.

Il n'avait pas émis un son, pas une plainte.

Jusqu'à la fin, il s'était moqué de son bourreau au point de le rendre fou de rage.

Le couteau de boucher qui lui avait finalement ouvert la poitrine avant de lui arracher le cœur avait été une bénédiction.

Odin passa machinalement sa main sur sa joue.  
Avec surprise, il la trouva humide.

Il pleurait ?

Le roi se recroquevilla un peu sur son siège.

Oui…Il pleurait.

Un sanglot lui serra la gorge. Puis un autre.

Son bébé. Son bébé était mort.  
Et il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider.

Pire, il l'avait regardé mourir avec le sentiment du devoir accomplit.

####################################

"- Des nouvelles ?"

"- Aucune monsieur."

Tony se prit le front dans la main.  
Depuis quarante-huit heures, le SHIELD entier avait mis ses ressources à la recherche du dieu disparu.

Fury avait renâclé un peu mais même lui avait dû reconnaître que Loki n'avait pas hésité une seconde à offrir sa vie en échange de celle de son frère.  
Une équipe était en train de se préparer à une opération d'exfiltration en Latverie.

Tous savaient où était l'antre de Doom. La seule chose qui avait empêché d'agir plutôt était le Conseil de Sécurité Planétaire.

Ils ne voulaient pas causer une guerre avec un pays souverain en donnant l'impression de l'envahir, surtout pour sauver les fesses d'un criminel.  
C'est un Thor inconsolable qui avait eu le dernier mot.  
Ils préféreraient quoi ? Se mettre à dos la Latvéria ? Ou Asgard ?  
Loki était peut-être un criminel également pour Asgard, mais il restait un prince. Si Midgar lui causait des dommages alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, la vengeance du trône serait sanglante.

Le Conseil de Sécurité avait fini par accepter

Mais Thor pleurait quand même.

Son frère était mort.

Il le savait.

Il avait senti l'instant ou la vie avait quitté le corps torturé de son cadet.

La douleur dans son cœur avait flamboyé une seconde avant de laisser un vide béant dans lequel il avait failli se noyer.

Lorsqu'il avait senti Loki mourir, il n'avait même pas pu hurler.

Il était resté immobile, la bouche grande ouverte sur un cri silencieux.

Les larmes n'avaient même pas coulées.

Il était resté sans bouger pendant plus d'une heure avant que quelqu'un le trouve, prostré sur le canapé du salon, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, de réfléchir ou même simplement de ressentir autre chose que l'abominable perte.

La perte était d'autant plus atroce qu'il avait "enfin" commencé à retrouver son frère adoré.

Il avait ENFIN retrouvé son cadet, le Loki qu'il aimait depuis qu'il était petit, le Loki qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer et qu'il n'avait éloigné de lui que parce qu'il refusait d'admettre les sentiments troubles que l'adolescence avait fait éclore dans son cœur.  
Et son Loki était mort.

Mort pour le protéger.

Mort pour prendre sa place.

Et Thor ne pouvait rien faire.

Il ne pouvait même pas aller chercher le corps de son cadet avec les autres Avengers.

Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, immobile, les yeux pleins de larmes, qu'un autre veuille bien lui rendre la créature la plus importante de toute sa vie.

############################################

Frigga sanglotait sans bruit.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son pari avec Odin finirait ainsi.  
Elle n'avait pas mesuré correctement l'infinie malveillance humaine.  
Elle avait confié à un simple mortel le seul et unique artefact qui pouvait momentanément assoupir la magie de son fils.

Elle l'avait fabriqué elle-même lorsque Loki était encore un tout petit bébé pour apaiser quelques heures la magie de l'enfant qui faisait ses dents.  
La magie du petit réagissait à la douleur et détruisait tout ce qui l'entourait à l'époque.  
Alors elle avait fabriqué l'objet pour endormir en douceur la magie de Loki sans le blesser.  
Et voilà que cet objet, fabriqué par amour pour son enfant, utilisé sur un mortel pour s'assurer que leur famille retrouverait son intégrité, venait de causer la perte de son cadet.

La reine ne savait plus comment faire taire ses remords.

Avait-elle-même le droit de les faire taire ?  
Certainement pas.  
Elle porterait le poids de ses regrets pour le reste de sa vie.  
Elle avait voulue faire le bien, elle avait voulu réconcilier ses enfants et leur père mais n'avait fait que causer la détresse de l'ainé et la mort du cadet.  
Jamais Thor ne lui pardonnerait.  
Jamais il n'accepterait ce qu'elle avait fait.

Thor aimait trop Loki, depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il lui pardonne.  
En larmes, elle retira le petit pendentif autour de son cou puis le jeta sur le sol.  
Elle l'écrasa du talon, libérant la magie qu'il retenait.  
Il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Thor pour reprendre sa taille adulte à présent.  
Mais c'était trop tard. Tellement trop tard…

Ses sanglots se firent plus déchirant.

Ses bébés… Ses pauvres bébés…..

############################################

"- …..Et donc tu es mort. Encore."

"- Bonjour ma chérie." Le sourire de Loki était lumineux.

Hela serra sa mère dans ses bras.

"- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de mourir pour venir me voir hein ? Avec mes frères vous êtes les seules créatures de l'univers qui n'avez pas besoin de ça pour venir ici.

"- Je sais ma chérie. Mais ce n'était pas prévu à la base."

La déesse de la mort prit la main de sa mère.

"- Allez, viens."

Depuis que Loki avait placé sa petite princesse sur le trône de Helheim, il en avait été locataire momentanée trois ou quatre fois. A chaque fois, il avait trouvé la mort en protégeant Thor. Bien sûr, ni son frère, ni leurs parents n'étaient au courant de ça.

Pour eux, Loki était juste "très gravement blessés", voir, n'étaient au courant de rien parce que Loki avait pu se trainer à l'écart pour défunter en paix.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette fois ?"

"- Un mortel qui a étouffé ma magie. Sans elle, je n'ai pas pu me guérir quand ses tortures ont dépassées le seuil du supportable. Je ne sais pas si mon cœur a lâché en premier ou si c'est mon cerveau qui a lâché l'affaire. Je ne me souviens pas. La fin était particulièrement désagréable quand même."

La petite déesse eut une moue aussi désabusé que triste.

Que sa mère parle de torture avec cette nonchalance la rendait malade.

"- Tu veux que je te renvois ?"

"- Pas tant que mon corps est entre les mains de Doom, ma précieuse. Sinon, il va juste me torturer encore. Je n'apprécie pas ça tant que ça, tu sais."

Cette fois, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la princesse.

"- Ho… Maman…"

Loki serra sa petite fille contre lui.

"- Allons ma précieuse… Ce n'est pas si grave après tout."

"- Pas grave ? PAS GRAVE ? TU PLAISANTES ?"

Loki eut un sourire amusé.

Il faisait physiquement toujours plus jeune ici que lorsqu'il était vivant.

Ici, il laissait ses soucis de côté.

"- Allons ma chérie…Si même dans la mort je ne peux pas oublier ce qui ne va pas…"

C'était aussi pour ça qu'Héla le renvoyais si vite quand son père mourrait. Plus une âme restait, plus elle perdait l'envie de vivre, plus la vie elle-même lui paraissait loin et inutile.

Mais sa mère n'avait pas tort.

Elle devait attendre un peu.  
Mais pas longtemps.

"- Si tu me disais ce que tu as fait ces derniers temps alors ?"

Loki sourit à sa fille. Sa seule fille.

"- Plein de choses ! Tu n'imagines même pas."

La déesse s'assit sur les genoux de sa mère pour un câlin pendant que Loki lui racontait tout. De son adoption à sa tentative de prise de pouvoir sur Midgar en passant par son oncle minipouss


	10. Chapter 10

Gambling

Chapitre 10

Doom n'avait même pas résisté lorsqu'ils avaient réclamés Loki.

Avec un sourire particulièrement pervers, le roi de Latvéria avait jeté le cadavre désarticulé aux pieds des Avengers.

"- Voilà, faites-en ce que vous voulez. Il est cassé maintenant. Je ne peux même plus jouer avec." S'était désolé le scientifique fou.

Tony avait ramassé le corps brisé avec horreur pendant que Hulk rasait l'antre du fou furieux jusqu'aux fondations.

Le milliardaire n'avait même pas osé examiner le corps en détail pour savoir ce qu'avait souffert le jeune dieu.

Rien qu'en soulevant le mince drap blanc taché de rouge qui recouvrait le corps, il avait pu entrevoir les brulures, la chair arrachée des os et tant d'autres tortures encore.

Il avait reposé le drap immédiatement.

Il ne voulait pas savoir où étaient les délicieux yeux verts dont l'absence était évidente dans les orbites. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi le bas du visage était si couvert de sang.

Il ne voulait rien voir du reste.

Pas plus qu'il ne voulait savoir pourquoi les lignes bleu/argent sur la peau du jotun qu'il avait entraperçus rapidement était de ce noir/violet répugnant.

Non, il ne voulait pas savoir.  
Il ne voulait pas admettre que Loki était mort.

"- Tony…. Tony….."

L'ingénieur releva les yeux sur Steve.

Le Capitaine retenait visiblement avec difficulté ses propres larmes.

"- Il est mort."

Le ton du milliardaire était presque enfantin d'angoisse et de perte.

Comme un jeune adulte qui perds un parent un peu.

Steve s'assit près de lui.

L'ingénieur n'avait pas voulu laisser le corps seul.

"- Thor ne va pas aimer."

Steve hocha la tête.

Non, Thor n'allait pas aimer.  
Même si le petit bouchon savait déjà, il n'allait pas aimer.  
Du tout.

#########################################

Le prince n'avait pas bronché lorsque la magie qui le maintenant sous sa forme enfantine s'était brisée.

La douleur de son cœur était trop forte pour qu'il ressente celle de son corps.

Il n'avait pas davantage entendu l'inquiétude de l'agent qui le surveillait, ni l'évaluation de ses constantes par JARVIS.

Son frère était mort….mort…..mort….

Juste mort.

Et il n'avait rien pu faire.

A mesure que son corps d'enfant s'abandonnait à la maturité, une vague de rage et de peine montait lentement en même temps que les centimètres.

Il haïssait Doom.

Il voulait le voir mort, le réduire en charpie à mains nues.

Il voulait le détruire, l'envoyer à Hela pour qu'elle venge sa mère sur l'âme déchue comme lui voulait se venger sur le corps.

Et surtout, il en voulait à sa mère.

Sans elle, il n'aurait pas été réduit à l'impuissance.  
Sans ses machinations, il n'aurait pas été une proie facile.  
Sans elle, Loki ne serait pas mort sous les coups d'un misérable mortel avec des velléités de domination.

Loki avait eu raison.

Ce monde ne méritait pas la liberté dont il jouissait.  
Ce monde ne savait même pas quoi en faire. Ces misérables mortels se tiraient dans les pattes en permanence, s'entretuaient pour des peccadilles, se massacraient allègrement sans qu'il ne semble possible de les en empêcher.  
Loki avait eu raison lorsqu'il l'avait extrait du quinjet, si longtemps auparavant.

Il était censé être le protecteur de Midgar mais ne parvenait pas à protéger ces faibles créatures d'elles même.

Et c'était pourtant leur plus gros ennemi : Eux-mêmes.

Thor avait demandé à son frère s'il se pensait au-dessus d'eux.

Loki avait répondu avec évidence que oui, il l'était.

Son frère avait eu raison, encore. Comme toujours.  
Comment comparer ses créatures qui retombaient en enfance perpétuelle à chaque génération avec les autres races des neuf royaumes ?  
Certes, ils évoluaient vite. Mais à quel prix ?

Il n'y avait personne pour les focaliser un peu, pour les guider dans le bon sens.  
Ce monde avait autant de chance de parvenir à maitriser l'univers qu'à se faire exploser dans la semaine.

Le chaos frénétique de ce monde lui donnait le tournis.

Il se rassit.

Quand s'était-il levé ?  
Quand son armure l'avait-elle couverte ?  
….Quand les agents l'avaient-ils mit en joue avec cette terreur sur le visage ?

Thor lâcha un cri de rage.

L'électricité statique qui le couvrait fut suffisante pour assommer trois des agents les plus proches de lui.

Sans s'occuper d'eux, il sortit sur l'hélipad de la tour.

Les mâchoires serrées, il attendit, totalement immobile, que le quinjet qui lui rapportait son frère revienne à lui.

Il ne dédia même pas un regard à ses amis lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'appareil.

Sans un mot, il arracha le corps de son frère aux mains de Tony.

Les autres Avengers n'osèrent pas faire le moindre commentaire sur son retour à une taille normale.

Loki étroitement serré contre son torse, Thor leva les yeux vers le ciel.

"- HEIMDALL !"

Les deux princes disparurent.

Tony avala sa salive.

"- Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'Asgard ne va pas considérer la mort de Loki comme une déclaration de guerre."

"- Quand même…. " Tenta Steve.

"- Leur fils est mort parce que nous n'avons pas été capable de protéger l'autre !"

"- Loki est…"

"- Leur fils. Un parent pleurera toujours son enfant. Quoi qu'il ai fait." Souffla doucement Bruce.

Il entendait Hulk pleurer autant qu'il pleurait lui-même  
Il s'était attaché à ce Loki maternel avec Thor. Comme ils s'y étaient tous attachés.

Ils se rassemblèrent en silence dans le salon.

Et maintenant ?

################################

Le retour du prince aurait du être une source de joie et de réjouissances.

Elle l'avait été lorsque Heimdall, puis un héraut, avaient annoncés son retour.  
Pendant environ trois minutes.  
Le temps que l'un comme l'autre puissent prévenir que Loki était avec lui.

Là, la joie était passée à la rage, voir la haine la plus pur.

Asgard entier haïssait Loki.

Puis la haine avait fait place à la consternation lorsqu'un Heimdall plus grinçant qu'une vieille porte et qui pour la première fois de sa vie semblait en colère avait annoncé que c'était le _**cadavre**_ du jeune prince que Thor ramenait.

Un cadavre qui n'en était un que parce que Loki était mort sous la torture pour protéger son ainé.

Un silence stupéfait s'était abattu sur la cour entière.

Thor avait retiré le drap qui protégeait le corps de son petit frère du regard.

Il voulait que tous voient ce que son frère, que d'aucun considéraient comme un monstre, avait subit pour le protéger LUI.

La cour était silencieuse lorsque Thor entra dans la salle du Trône.  
Assis à l'autre bout de l'immense salle, un Odin au visage de pierre et une Frigga au visage rougit de larmes attendaient.

Thor passa de devant ses amis sans les voir.

Même Sif devint livide quand elle vu l'état du corps de Loki.

Le pauvre jotun n'était plus qu'une carcasse déchiquetée.

"- Odin. Frigga."

Le Père de Toutes Choses autant que son épouse tressaillirent.

"- Thor…."

Sans leur laisse le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Thor continua.

"- Je vous apporte les résultats de vos petites manipulations. J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits du résultat ? Mère, je ne sais ce qui vous ai passé par la tête mais j'imagine qu'une fois de plus, vous avez voulu prouver que vous aviez raison à père ? Non, ne répondez pas. Je me fiche de vos excuses."

"- THOR !"

"- Père. Taisez-vous." Gronda le prince sur un ton tellement menaçant qu'Odin n'eut d'autre choix que de se taire. "Je me fiche de manipulations. Je me fiche de vos mensonges entres vous, de vos jeux, de vos échecs. Mais VOUS avez tué Loki par vos amusements !" Sifflait Thor. " VOUS l'avez tué ! Tous les deux ! Vous mère, en me transformant en enfant incapable de me défendre ! Vous père, en mentant à Loki depuis que vous l'avez adopté sans chercher à comprendre depuis la cause de sa peine et de ses actes ! Vous êtes non seulement responsables tous les deux mais plus coupables que lui de tout ce qu'il à put faire toutes ses années."

"- Thor…"

"- SILENCE !"

Le rugissement du prince, sa douleur évidente, son désespoir même étaient si fort que l'orage qui éclata à l'extérieur du palais ébranla le bâtiment jusqu'à ses fondations, faisait glapir de peur la cour.

"- Je ne veux pas de vos excuses. Je veux une explication. Et elle a intérêt à être bonne." Gronda encore Thor qui serrait toujours le corps de son frère dans ses bras.

En larmes, Frigga s'approcha doucement.

"- Laisse-moi au moins soigner ses blessures, mon fils."

Le prince la toisa longuement.

Un instant, il fut tenté de refuser. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'approche.  
Elle ne voulait pas que quiconque approche son bébé frère.

Loki avait assez souffert.

Loki avait suffisamment prouvé ce qu'il avait réellement dans le cœur avant que Doom ne le lui arrache.

"- Je ne sais plus si j'ai très envie d'être votre fils." Lâcha durement Thor.

La reine laissa échapper un sanglot supplémentaire. Son fils était cruel.

Thor posa néanmoins doucement le corps de son frère sur le sol.

La reine s'agenouilla près de lui pour utiliser sa magie.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, le corps était intact. Toujours mort, mais intact.

Thor reprit son frère contre lui.

Les gardes qui s'étaient approchés n'insistèrent pas.

Thor faisait trop peur.

"- Odin, Frigga, cela cesse maintenant. Depuis que nous sommes enfants, vous nous avez utilisés, Loki et moi, pour vos luttes d'influences et marquer des points entre vous. Nous n'avons que trop été vos pions. Cela cesse maintenant !"

"- Thor…"

"- Non, père. Ne venez pas me dire que c'est faux ! J'ai toujours été votre pion. Loki à toujours été celui de mère. Vous nous avez toujours utilisés pour régler à votre place vos différents à travers nous. Je crois que le perdant est clair à présent. Et ce n'est certainement pas un de vous deux !"

Thor du faire un effort pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

Le poids de son petit frère être ses bras était de plus en plus lourd. Un poids chargé de désespoir.

Quelqu'un applaudit derrière Thor, le faisant sursauter.

"- Wahou ! Oncle Thor, je suis impressionnée ! Je ne croyais pas t'entendre un jour parler comme ça !"

"- Héla…"

La déesse de la mort s'approcha calmement.

"- Grand père, Grand-mère… Ha ! Mais oui, c'est vrai. Vous n'avez pas droit à se titre. Et pour plus d'une raison, n'est ce pas ?" Le sourire de la jeune fille était cruel.

Thor mit immédiatement un genoux à terre lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui pour qu'elle n'ai pas besoin de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour voir le visage de sa mère.

"- Je suis désolé Héla."

"- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Oncle Thor….Maman à toujours tout fait pour te sauver. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il meurt pour toi après tout."

Thor releva le nez immédiatement, aussi troublé que choqué.

"- Quoi ?"

La jeune déesse jeta un regard ironique et dégouté à ses grand parents.

"- Je suis la déesse de la mort, idiot. Crois-tu réellement que je laisserais ma mère rester morte alors qu'elle l'a fait pour sauver ta vie ? Tu ne réalises pas le nombre de dague dans le dos qu'il a prit à ta place, le nombre de coupe emplie de poison qu'il a but pour toi et le nombre de meurtres qu'il a commit pour te proteger." Siffla la petite déesse.

Elle se calma pourtant très vite avant de caresser la joue de sa mère.

"- Mais il n'est qu'un monstre. N'est ce pas, Odin ? Un monstre de Jotun que vous avez élevé pour se hair lui-même si jamais il apprenait ce qu'il est. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait la décence de se suicider, n'est ce pas ?"

Odin détourna les yeux.

Furieuse, Frigga ouvrit la bouche mais Héla la coupa avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire un mort.

"- Et vous, Frigga ? Vous avez entrainé mère pour être le meilleur sorcier des royaumes mais sans vous soucier de l'aider à supporter les moqueries des autres. Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais mit en avant les pouvoirs d'Odin ? Lui aussi est un puissant sorcier ! Comme une "fille" !"

La déesse retint sa fureur croissante.  
Elle s'énervait toute seule et sa mère attendait.

"- Finissons-en."

"- Tu peux me rendre mon frère, Héla ?" Supplia doucement Thor.

"- Evidement."

La petite déesse posa ses lèvres sur le front de sa mère.

Le corps resta immobile encore une seconde puis Loki se mit à tousser.

Sa gorge était sèche comme de l'amadou.

"- A BOIRE !" Rugit Thor.

Un serviteur se précipita avec une coupe de vin clairet.

Thor aida son frère à boire

"- Ca va mieux ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

S'il était heureux d'être en vie et d'avoir retrouvé son frère adulte, le bambin blond au cœur gros comme ça lui manquait déjà.

Thor le serra contre lui.

"- Je t'aime mon Loki…. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi."

Il l'embrassa fugitivement sur ses lèvres sans se soucier des hurlements de la cour avant de toiser une fois encore Frigga et Odin.

"- Recommencez encore à vous jouer de nous, et je vous promets que comme moi, vous découvrirez les joies de la vie mortel !" Promit le prince avant de se détourner sans attendre.

Il ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps.

"- Lorsque vous vous sentirez capable de demander pardon, je reviendrais." Promit Thor, Loki toujours étroitement serré dans ses bras. "Peut-être."

Le jotun posa sa joue contre l'épaule de son frère.

Il aurait pu se débattre mais n'en avait aucune envie.

Pour une fois, c'était lui qui avait gagné.

########################################"

**Epilogue**

Les Avengers étaient bien calmes depuis une semaine.

La perte de Loki, le départ de Thor…

Tout cela avait été un peu trop brutal pour eux.

Brutal et inattendu.  
Autant que l'amour évident de Loki pour son frère malgré ce qu'il pouvait hurler au monde lorsque l'adulte était concerné.

Autant que l'instinct maternel évident du jeune prince également.

Clint s'était plongé dans la mythologie nordique pour en savoir un peu plus. Apprendre que tous les enfants de Loki lui avaient été soit retirés, soit tués d'une façon ou d'une autre avait calmé tout le monde.

Finalement, le jotun avait des raisons d'être aigri et agressif.

"- Monsieur ? Bifrost en formation."

Tony releva le nez du répulseur qu'il bricolait.

"- Merci J."

"- Deux personnes sur l'hélipad."

Tony soupira.

Qui était venu en plus de Thor ?

Il rejoint ses camarades au dernier étage de la tour Stark.

Tourné le dos vers eux, Thor parlait à quelqu'un, le cachant à leur vue.

"- Thor ?"

Le prince finit par s'occuper d'eux.

"- Ha ! Mes amis !"

"- Ca à l'air d'aller ?"

Steve ne savait pas trop s'il venait de faire une constatation ou de poser une question.

"- Oui mes amis, tout va bien."

"- Loki…"

"- Je vais très bien merci." Le sourire plein de dents du Jotun les figea sur place.

"- Lo….ki ?"

"- Comment ?"

Le jotun allait répondre mais le poids de Clint accroché à son cou l'en empêcha.

L'archer le lâcha presque immédiatement, aussi surprit que le prince et le reste des Avengers.

"- Dé…Désolé…"

Le jeune prince des mensonges secoua la tête.

"- Ce n'est rien."

"- Je crois que l'agent Barton à bien résumé la situation." Intervint la voix de JARVIS au bout de trois minutes sans que personne n'ai trouvé quelque chose à dire pour briser la gêne générale. "Bienvenue à la maison monsieur Loki."

Si le sourire de Loki fut lumineux, il ne parvint pas à calmer Thor, Tony et Clint qui s'entre regardaient en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce que Loki intervienne.

"- Les enfants…."

Les trois hommes eurent la même moue de petit garçon prit en faute.

Ce n'est que lorsque Loki détourna les yeux pour saluer les autres qu'ils se jetèrent à nouveau un regard noir.  
La chasse était ouverte.

~fin~


End file.
